The Project of Hate or Maybe LOVE
by FireInMyHeart226
Summary: Percy Jackson is the school's player. Annabeth Chase is a smart girl, who hates Percy. But when they are assigned to be partners for a project, will hate turn into.. love? PERCABETH
1. Chapter 1

_New story! Hope you like! Some credit goes to Dara for help with the ideas! :D _

_Percy: Lexie does NOT OWN Percy Jackson. As much as she wishes she does, she never will._

_Me: Gee, always Mr. Optimistic, eh Percy?_

_Percy: -_-_

Annabeth POV

I hate my life. Why, oh WHY, was I being tortured? The most obnoxious, arrogant playerish boy in our school has to be MY partner. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a BIT.. But, still! But wait. You have no idea what I'm talking about.. Well…

_*Flashback Annabeth's POV*_

_I walked into English class, spirits high. Today, everything was going my way. But, when I walked into the classroom, the only seat left was next to… Percy Jackson. Ew. I put on a brave face, and sat down next to him. _

_His smirk made my blood boil. "Hello, Wise Girl," he said to me. I glared at him._

"_Hello, Seaweed Brain," I responded, then I looked straight ahead. I could feel him looking at me, but I didn't care. I hated him. He thought he could have any girl he wanted. He thought he was just _so _amazing. I admit, the boy is HOT, but his personality makes his hotness level FALL. _

_I didn't even notice that the teacher had started taking attendance until I heard "Annabeth Chase, if you would come out of your thoughts, you COULD say 'here'" I blushed, and called out "Here!" to the teacher who had just commented on me zoning out. Jackson was holding back laughter, and trying to turn whatever laughs came out into coughs. He failed. I narrowed my eyes at him, but chose to just ignore it._

_The teacher, Mrs. Dodds (whom I found to be pure EVIL), then announced that we would have a new writing assignment. "You will be paired with a partner- of my selection- and you will be learning more about each other. Then, after you lean about each other, you will write a report on the person, and what new things you learned about them. So, the partners are.." I zoned out until I heard my name, "Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." _

_NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, FUCK NO, no, no, no! Why? Mrs. Dodds isn't just evil. She's the DEVIL'S SPAWN. Like, one of the Furies from Greek Mythology. Percy grinned at me._

"_Isn't this great, Anna B?" he whispered, putting his head in his hands. I scowled at him, and refused to look at him. Its times like this when I hate my life._

_*end of Flashback*_

See? Life sucks sometimes. So, now I get to spend some of my precious time with… Percy Jackson. Shoot. Me. Now. PLEASE.

_I don't know if I should continue this.. So, please tell me if you like it or not and whether I should continue or not! _


	2. Chapter 2

_I suppose that I shall continue this story! I will try my best to make this a good story, and I'm sorry for being so forward. But… Why would I make anything but PERCABETH? XD Lol. But, I hope you like this! :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! I wish I did.. But I don't. So sad, yet so true. D: _

_Oh and I don't really have anything against Rachael. But in the series, she's kind of a road block that Percabeth has to get through. If she hadn't shown up, they might've gotten together sooner!.. Or not at all, but still. So, I'm going to make her like that in this story. Except she wont be a very good person.. Sorry!_

Percy POV

Crap… Why, oh why do I have to be with Annabeth Chase for the writing project? She's such a.. Wise Girl. She's so smart ALL THE TIME. She's obnoxious and beautiful- I mean.. annoying. Yupp. THAT'S what I meant. Look, I may have a teeny.. TEENY crush on Annabeth. Just a small one though. She has a good spirit and she's not afraid to stand up for herself.. But, she hates me. So I pretend to hate HER.

I don't even know WHY she hates me. I've never done anything to her! She just assumes I'm a player, like EVEYRONE ELSE does. I don't get it! I've only ever had 2 real girlfriends in my life! Just because sluts flirt with me, that doesn't mean that I PUT UP WITH IT.

I hate rumors. All people ever do is talk behind people's backs, not even bothering to check if what they're saying is true! It ticks me off, to say the least.

Anyway, I was walking to lunch, feeling both upset and happy that I had Annabeth for a partner when Rachael Elizabeth Dare- the slut queen herself- clung to my arm.

"PERCY WERCY! How are you, babe?" she squealed. I rolled my eyes, and gently took my arm from her grasp.

"Rachael, we're NOT TOGETHER. And we never will be," I said, trying to let her down gently. She pouted at me, then tried to seductively run her hand up and down my arm.. Fail *cough* Fail… I pulled my arm away, yet again.

She then glared at me, and leaned in really close. _"Baby, if I cant have you, nobody can,"_ she whispered, and then she walked away back to her group of friends.

_Ewwww… _I thought. She's trying to.. SEDUCE me.. What the Hades? (Another form of saying Hell.. It really works if you don't want to curse in front of your parents!) I sighed, and walked into the cafeteria. It was basically set into the populars/jocks, the nerds, the emos, the, err, theatrical people, and the people who didn't fit anywhere. I sat at the popular table. And I hated it. But, it was the only table I could sit at and actually KNOW what was going on.. Well, I would sit with the group of people who don't belong under any labels, but Annabeth sat there. And, as you know, she HATES ME.

But, today I gathered up my courage and plopped down right next to Annabeth, in the only seat that was open. She was sitting with Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, and Bianca di Angelo. They all looked at me, shocked. Well, everyone but Annabeth. She was glaring at me. Greeat. I made the scary blonde mad…

Annabeth POV

I was having a great lunch. Thalia and Nico were fighting over who looked more Goth (Thalia and Nico both wear dark clothing.. All the time. Thalia thought SHE looked more Goth than Nico, and Nico said vice versa.

"NICO! You don't even wear guy-liner!" Thalia exclaimed. Grover, Bianca, and I laughed. Nico blinked at Thalia.

"ME? Wear.. W-wear GUY LINER?" he shouted, after shuddering at the thought. We all laughed harder. But just then, my mortal enemy walked into the cafeteria like he owned the place.

And no, my mortal enemy is not Justin Bieber. This guy was worse than him. FAR worse. It was Percy Jackson. Just his NAME made my blood boil. Anyway, he seemed pretty dazed, and he looked as if he were having an internal battle with himself. Then, he put his butt in the chair RIGHT NEXT TO ME. I glared at him, while the others just looked at him in shock. Who did this guy think he is?

"Hi," Thalia finally said. Nico nodded in that badass way of his, Grover smiled at Percy, and Bianca gave a sheepish wave. I just got up, and walked out of the cafeteria. I really didn't want to deal with him right now. But, who was following me as I went to get fresh air? Whom but the one contaminating my air in the first place.

Percy freaking Jackson.

Yay. (SARCASM)

_Hey! I thought that was a pretty bad chapter, but I hope you guys thought it was okay! I'm really not sure about continuing this. I don't know if I'm a good enough author to pull it off, but I'll try my best. _

_REVIEW PLEASE! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sup guys? And I see that you want the chapters longer.. OKAY! I wasn't making them that long because I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this or not. So, I apologize. _

_Percy: OH and DaraDanaData wanted to be in the Disclaimer.._

_DDD: PERCY! I LOVE YOU! :D :D: :D :D MARRY ME!_

_Annabeth: Um.. DaraDanaData (DDD), he's MINE._

_Percy: I second that!_

_DDD: DOESN'T MATTER! *steals Percy, and Annabeth chases after them*_

_Me: Um.. OOKAYY.. I thought _**I **_had problems.. ANYWAY, I don't own PJO. _

Annabeth's POV

I sighed, and walked to my locker, to try to avoid talking to Jackson. But, he walked straight up to my locker and leant up against the lockers like he owned the place.

"Hey Annie!" Percy said. I rolled my eyes.

"Leave me alone," I said.

"But Ann-"

"Leave me alone"

"BUT ANN-"

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE PERCY JACKSON!"

He blinked, then took a step back. "Gee, Annabeth. THAT'S nice."

I sighed. "What do you want, Jackson?" I asked, exasperated.

"We need to talk about the project!" he answered. I sighed.

"Cant we talk about it tomorrow?"

"ANNABETH! I don't wanna fail!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "FINE. When?"

He smirked. "How about at my house, after school?"

I blinked. "You expect me to go into the devil's lair?" I demanded. He chuckled.

"Just come to my house. I don't bite," he said. I hesitated, then sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever, fine," I said. He smiled at me, so genuinely that I was shocked into smiling back. Maybe he wasn't THAT bad after all…

-Time Skip to After School-

I sighed, and walked out of the building. Then, Percy walked up to me and linked our arms.

"HEY ANNIE-POO!" he said in a high pitched voice. I giggled then mentally slapped myself. I was giggling.. FREAKING GIGGLING? Ew.. I took my arm back from Percy, and was about to start walking when Percy took my arm again.

"Oh, ANNIE, you need to just drive home with me!" he exclaimed.

"Wha- Oh. Oh, fine…" I responded, and allowed myself to be dragged off in the direction of his car. Then, I got in Percy's car, and he started driving to his house. Great..

_Sorry this is so short! If I get 3 reviews,. I will post the next chapter tomorrow and it will be much longer! I promise! _

_PLLLLLlEEEAASSEE REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! I'm sorry that the chapters have been so short! The first two, I wasn't sure if I was going to continue or not, so I mostly worked on "Max and Fang? NO WINGS" story. (If you haven't checked it out.. Id like if you did! But don't feel pressured! :D)_

_Oh and.. Um.. I don't think I'm a good author, but someone left a review saying that I write like a 5 year old and maybe I _shouldn't_ be on Fan fiction..? Eh. Whatever. I LOVE YOU, EVEN THOUGH YOU HATE MEEE! :D Oh and trust me; I know I'm not a good author. YOU don't have to say it :P_

_So.. Here's a longer chapter! OH AND I DON'T OWN PJO! ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

Annabeth's POV

We- Percy and I- pulled up to a huge house. It had an iron fence surrounding its property, and the outside was beautiful. There were flowers and bushes everywhere; all scattered, and yet they looked organized.

But the most impressive thing was definitely the house itself. It was a beautiful white, with many windows. It was amazing.

Without me noticing, Percy had gotten out of the car and already had his hand on the passenger side door's handle. He pulled the door open, and held his arm out grandly.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he said, while motioning for me to follow him. I did, just because I was scared of getting lost. He had a LOT of property… _This is so much better than the ratty dump you call YOUR home.. _I thought. After my mom died, (Which she did when I was 7) my dad had gone on more and more frequent business trips, leaving me with my younger brother; Leo, and my sister Piper.

_Ah, Leo_, I thought, smirking inwardly. He's very handy with tools, and he has curly, blonde hair. (**A/N I forget what Leo looks like, so I'm making my own description. I just hope its close xD) **He also has beautiful blue-gray eyes. I have plain, gray eyes. Honestly, I'm not very attractive. I have stupid, wavy, blonde hair and I'm pretty strong, yet I don't have any muscles. I look.. Scrawny.. Piper is beautiful. She has long, brown hair and eyes like the ocean. She had an athletic body, and a lot of boy's love her. This fact causes anger in Jason, Thalia's little brother (Okay not LITTLE.. He's about a year younger, 15. Same age as Piper) Jason has dirty blonde hair and pretty green eyes. Both he and Piper have crushes- ON EACH OTHER. Yet, they refuse to date!

I shook my head to clear it, and I focused on where I was walking. Percy was just a step ahead of me, and we were walking in the direction of his house. He turned his head, and smiled at me. I smirked back, and he rolled his eyes and turned his head to look forward once again. I couldn't help but notice his amazing sea green eyes.. NO. BAD ANNABETH. So what if his hair sticks up in a couple different places, yet it still looks as beautiful as the ocean's waves? So what if he had a 6 pack? So what if he was the hottest guy ever..

WAIT. BACK UP. Hottest guy EVER? What about that Taylor Lautner character? Isn't he hotter? … Nope. Percy wins.. SHIT. Oh well. At least that's the only way I'm attracted to him. Thank god we don't have any chemistry.

As I was thinking all of these things, we had- finally- made it to Percy's house. There, Percy took out a set of keys, opened the door, and held the door open for me to walk through. I did and- WOW.

There were dark, chocolate brown walls, with cream furniture with brown accents. There didn't seem to be anything out of place, and it was all squeaky clean.. Wow. Imagine living like this.. I'm basically the only housekeeper at my house. Leo's two years younger than I am (He's 14) and he doesn't pick up after himself. And Piper is.. Piper. She doesn't really like manual labor. So, I'm basically a mom to my siblings, though I'm only a child myself.

Anyway, we walked past the beautiful living room, and into the kitchen. It was all sparkly and clean. A

scenery change for me.

Percy went into his fridge and got out two bottles of water. He tossed one to me, which I easily caught. Then, Percy took a seat at the kitchen table and I took a seat across from him. I took out a pen and piece of paper, and he did the same. He smiled at me again, then took a sip from his newly opened water bottle.

"So, Wise Girl, what would you like to know about me?" he asked. I blinked.

"What?" I asked, confused. He chuckled.

"For the project. What do you want to know about me?" he repeated. I blushed, feeling foolish.

"Um.. What do your parents do for a living?" I asked, then mentally smacked myself. Way to be too straight forward, Annabeth.

Percy POV

"Um.. What do your parents do for a living?" she asked. I sighed mentally; of course shed be wondering that. I mean.. look at our HOUSE..

"Well, my dad's a marine biologist. He's usually away a lot. My mom owns a chain of candy stores. You know, the ones that sell lots of blue treats and crap like that? Well, that's her.." I said, and Annabeth nodded, writing it on the sheet of paper she had out.

"So.. What do YOUR parents do?" I asked, honestly curious. She didn't usually talk about her parents a lot, and neither did her siblings. (Her siblings- Piper and Leo- hung out with the popular crowd, so I would know) She stiffened, and clenched the pen she was holding so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"I don't talk about it, okay?" she said through clenched teeth. I frowned.

"For the project, we have to put about your parents.. Just tell me," I pleaded.

She shook her head. "No. I'm not talk-"

"Annabeth. Cut the shit, and tell me. It cant be that bad," I said, smirking inwardly. What, does she think her parents wont compare to mine or something?

Annabeth glared at me. "Fine. My mom's been dead ever since I was 7, my dad's always on business trips, and I basically provide for two other kids, even though they COULD provide for themselves if they wanted to. I'm 16, and I'm already basically a mom. Happy?" she said, then got up, and ran out the door, tears streaming down her perfect- I mean.. her average face. I mentally cursed myself. I'm such an idiot!

Then, I ran after the beautiful blonde.

_OOH! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? REVIEW TO FIND OUT! :P _

_No, I'm not THAT evil… I will update tomorrow if I get 5 reviews! :D And.. LET THE PERCABETH BEGIN! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Gee wiz! You guys amaze me! :D Thanks so much for reviewing/ favoriting me or my story/ adding me or my story to your alerts! :D It means so much to me, so I thank you!_

_Percy: You're getting kind of sappy there, Lex…_

_Me: SHUT UP! IM NOT AN EMOTIONLESS WALL ALL THE TIME!_

_Percy: When are you EVER?_

_Me:.. SHUT THE FLOCK UP! _

_Percy: What the Hades..?_

_Me: Whatever. Love you, Perce!_

_Percy: ….._

_Me: Enjoy the chapter! And please, please review! :D_

Annabeth's POV

"_Fine. My mom's been dead ever since I was 7, my dad's always on business trips, and I basically provide for two other kids, even though they COULD provide for themselves if they wanted to. I'm 16, and I'm already basically a mom. Happy?" I spit at him, and then ran out the door with tears streaming down my face. _

I didn't know where I was running, but I had to get out of there. What was up with that? I never, EVER open up to most people. And this… This obnoxious JERK could get that out of me? No one knows about my situation except my dad and siblings. I looked around at my surroundings. There was a LOT of property before me. I took it all in, and I saw a nice little garden. It had a comfy looking bench in it, and I figured it'd be the best place to just sit and think.

I ran over to the garden, being careful to step around the carefully arranged flowers, and I sat in the bench. I then brought my legs up onto the bench, and held them to my chest. I then sobbed quietly.

Why was I crying NOW? I haven't cried since my mom died…

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting at home, just watching SpongeBob SquarePants, laughing hysterically at simple things with my dad's arms around me, cradling me to his chest. Piper and Leo were at sport meetings, and I loved being alone with my daddy. I could feel his chest rumble when he gave a chuckle at the immature things that SpongeBob and Patrick were doing. He loved this show even more than I did._

_Suddenly, my dad's phone vibrated, and he sighed. He then answered his cell phone, and brought it up to his ear._

"_Hello?" there was a pause from dad, and apparently the person on the other end was saying something that didn't make my dad very happy. My dad started shaking slightly, and he stuttered into the phone, "Oh my god… Ill be r-right there!" He then lifted me into his arms, and ran to the car. He shoved me into the backseat, and ran to the driver's side. He then hurriedly got in and started driving. We were driving way over the speed limit, and I was scared. I buckled my seatbelt, and held on for dear life._

"_D-daddy w-what's going on?" I asked timidly. My dad looked at me harshly, like he didn't even realize I was there. Then, his gaze softened as he took my image in._

"_Sorry, baby," he had said, "mommy's in the hospital. She was in a car accident," he finished, his jaw clenched._

_My eyes widened and I finally realized how bad things were. No, no, no, no. Not my mommy. Please God, not my mommy… Don't let her die… That was the chant racing through my head as we pulled up to the hospital._

_*End of Flashback*_

Long story short, she had died before we got there. I never even got to say goodbye to her. My dad was a mess after that. He was emotionally unstable, and soon he wasn't even eating…

_*Flashback*_

_It was the day after my mommy died. My dad was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV he hadn't even turned on yet. I wiped my eyes -I had been crying for short periods of time throughout the day-, and walked up to him. I then wrapped my arms around him from behind._

"_Its okay, daddy. Mommy wouldn't want us to be sad. Let's just watch SpongeBob…" I said, nervously. He yanked my arms off him, and threw them back at me. He then turned around and glared at me._

"_SPONGEBOB? You're… Your mother just DIED and you want to watch a fucking stupid CARTOON?" he screamed at me. I cringed, and backed away from him. He stood up, and stood over me, glaring at me._

"_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he spat at me, "IF YOU HADNT BEEN SO SELFISH AND GONE WITH YOUR MOTHER TO THE STORE, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER!" he screamed, and then shoved me backwards. I fell on my rear, tears blinding me momentarily until I blinked and stared at him with wide eyes. He looked almost regretful for a moment. But then, his face hardened again and his eyes were cold. He walked out of the house, walking past the wide eyed Leo and Piper that were standing in the doorway, shocked and scared beyond belief._

_*End of Flashback*_

After that, my dad had apologized. But it was too late, and he knew it. He was hardly even a part of our lives anymore. I cried even harder at the memories, and suddenly strong arms were wrapped around me, holding me to them. Percy.

_OOOH! HOW'S ANNABETH GONNA REACT TO PERCY? ARE THEY GONNA GET ALL EMOTIONAL? REVIEW TO FIND OUT! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh. My. Gods. Thank you guys so, so, SO, SOOOO, much for reviewing! :D _

_To Athena's Wise Owl: Thanks so much! I will definitely consider your idea! THANKS SO MUCH… Oh, and I flippin love your name! :D_

_To SofiaMineAdroJ: Thanks! Ha-ha I appreciate the comment on my sarcasm! : D and… I LUV YA TOO! :D XD _

_To the rest of you: AGAIN, THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY AND FOR REVIEWING! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! :D And I am so sorry for not making these chapters that long; I honestly wasn't even going to update yesterday. I was really upset, and I suppose that showed in my one shot… ("Fang, I'm Coming Home") _

_Sooooo….. I DON'T OWN PJO… Unfortunately…_

Percy POV

I ran out of my house, wondering where Annabeth would be… I mean, where do you go, when you don't know anything about the property you're at, and you're crying hysterically?

_The garden, dummy! _The sensible part of me said.

_Ohh… _the dumb part of me- which usually has dominance- said. I could feel the sensible part of me rolling its eyes and sighing.

What the hell… This isn't normal. ANYWAY, back to the matter at hand! I ran to the garden, carefully stepping over the flowers. When I ran into the garden, I immediately heard quiet sobs. I then saw Annabeth, with her legs up on the bench, and her arms wrapped around them.

I ran over to her, and wrapped my arms around her from behind. I felt her freeze.

Annabeth's POV

My first thought when I felt Percy wrap his arms around me? _Get OFF, jerk!_

Second? _Oh god… The hottest guy ever is holding me…_ (After THAT ONE I mentally slapped myself…)

Third? _Oh, who cares if he's sometimes a Seaweed Brain? I need someone to comfort me. I need to let it all out…_

So, I froze. Then, I took my legs off the bench, and slowly stood up. Percy probably thought I was gonna kill him or something, because he raised his arms in the universal 'calm the fuck down!' gesture. I smirked inwardly, but on the outside, I gave him a reassuring smile, and walked up to him. What I did next shocked both him and me.

_I wrapped my arms around him, and hugged him tightly. _He was dumbfounded for a second, until he finally hugged me back, just as tight. I put my head on his shoulder, and cried silently. He rubbed my back, and just held me. Soon, I was all cried out. I released him, and wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. Percy removed his arms from around me as well, and looked down at his blue tee shirt. It was soaked with tears.

I smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry about your shirt…" I said, trailing off nervously.

He smiled back, much to my relief. "It's fine," he said, and then he… He TOOK OFF HIS SHIRT…

I looked at him, and _damn. _The boy had a six pack! What the hell? It took all of my willpower NOT to stare at him, but I forced my eyes to look up. I caught sight of Percy's smirk, and I knew that he knew I was staring… I felt a blush creep up my neck, and onto my cheeks. I looked at the ground to hide my blush, but he put a finger under my chin, and forced me to look at him.

"Don't hide your face, Annabeth," he started, and my first thought was, _Yay! He called me by my real name!_, "It's beautiful. Oh, and you look adorable when you blush."

I was caught totally off guard. He looked at me, and I looked back into those beautiful eyes that I could always find myself getting lost in. For some reason, I had a really strong urge to kiss him. And I almost did. But he dropped my gaze, and released my chin.

"So… What was that all about?" he asked. THE DREADED QUESTION. I winced, realizing that I owed him an explanation. He looked at me expectantly, and I sat on the bench, and then motioned for him to sit next to me. He did, and I looked anywhere but at the gorgeous boy sitting next to me.

"Well… When I was little, I had the best relationship with my parents. But, my dad was always the fun one, the one I could relate to. I loved him more than I loved anyone, "I wiped my eyes here, because tears were starting to form, "But when I was 7, my mom died in a car crash. After that, my dad was… Unstable. He stopped being loving, and went on more and more trips for 'work'. And, as you know, I have Piper and Leo to look after. My dad basically abandoned us, and so, I was left to support my family," I explained, then shrugged like it was no big deal, and like I wasn't hurting inside.

Percy wasn't buying it. "Annabeth, I'm so sor-"

I exploded, right then and there. "NO. Do NOT say you're sorry! Don't act like you fucking care about me now that you find out that my past isn't very good! Don't throw me a pity party! Don't you dare even try to pretend that you care! Why would you? You make my life a living hell, day in and day out! So, fuck off Percy! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I basically shouted in his face. I was about to storm off, when he grabbed my shoulder with one hand, and cupped my face with the other. He then leant in and… Kissed me.

What surprised me was… I didn't even want to run away. I relaxed, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. The kiss seemed to have no end, but it was probably only seconds before we both pulled away. I was wide-eyed, staring at him.

"Annabeth," he started, talking to me like I couldn't possibly be able to comprehend what he was about to say, "I do care. I care more than you realize. I've had a crush on you forever, and I don't ever want to hurt you, or let anyone else hurt you. I'm not throwing you a 'pity party' and I'm not pretending. I'm sorry if I've caused you any unnecessary pain. But I will not leave you alone," his voice dropped to a whisper, "I need you Annabeth. I don't know why, I don't even KNOW you that well, but I feel a… a connection to you. Ill be whatever you want me to be, Ill do whatever you want me to do. Just, I won't leave you alone."

I blinked, astonished. Where did this come from? But… I felt like I knew what he meant. I couldn't imagine life without him. Even if he was a pain in the ass most of the time. But… I can't. I can't trust him. He's going to hurt me, like my daddy did.

So, I did the only sensible thing.

I ran away from the amazing boy for the second time that day.

_**PLEASE READ THIS**_

_Look, they're not getting together YET. Don't worry, there will be a lot more Percabeth, but they have to get into the 'best friend' zone first. And they will. So, don't think I'm rushing this story. _

_KAAYY… that's all I had to say… SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey! :D Oh god.. I love you guys! :D_

_SofiaMineAndroJ: I. Love. You. So. MUCH !XD Your review made me smile and just made my day period! XD Thanks so much! Oh, and tell your parents Im sorry.. XD_

_To the rest of you: THAAANNKK YOUU! :D_

_Oh and I don't own PJO.. _

Percy POV

What in the name of Zeus' underpants just happened? One minute, we're worst enemies, then the next minute she's running off crying, then I'm comforting her, and then she's screaming at me, then I'm kissing her, then.. Then I'm telling her I NEED her. Why WOULDN'T she be scared and run off? I mean, seriously? A guy you thought hated you professes that he has a secret connection to you..? That's pretty damn creepy..

I sighed, having a mental battle on whether or not I should run after her. I decide to give her a couple minutes to calm down, then Ill go get her. I ran a hand through my dark, messy hair, and scowled at myself.

_Way to be straight forward, eh Percy? _

Annabeth's POV

_I mess everything up, _I thought to myself, tears running down my face. Why did I run? Couldn't I just TALK to the guy? No, no. I had to make a big deal out of everything and run off.

Shit.

Anyway.. I ran to the end of his property, until I realized I had no way to get home. I sighed, about to turn back, when I tripped on a rock. As I fell to the ground, I felt my leg twist in an odd way.. It hurt like Hades. I held my ankle, scared of moving, and assessed the situation.

Shit. A-fucking-gain.

Percy POV

I waited for about two minutes, then ran off in her direction. I can run pretty damn fast, so in a couple minutes, I saw a blonde-haired beauty holding onto her ankle.

MY blonde-haired beauty. Wait.. What the fuck.. FORGET I SAID THAT.. Hehehehe..

I ran over to her, and picked her up in my arms. I looked down at her facial expression. It looked like she would push me away, if she weren't in so much pain. Well, how could I EVER feel unloved with HER around?

Annabeth's POV

The kid's a freaking superhero. First, he magically finds me! (THAT sounds stalkerish..) and then, he lifts me up into his arms like I'm some freaking damsel in distress! If I weren't in so much pain, Id kick his ass from here to Mount Olympus..

But, seeing as though I was in a lot of pain, I just sighed and buried my head in his chest. I felt him chuckle, and soon we were at his car.

"Wise Girl, I'm taking you home. I think you've had enough fun today," he teased, but I could hear the worry behind his patronizing tone. I smiled inwardly, but on the outside, I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the window with a stiff nod.

He sighed, and gently put his hands on either side of my face. "Look, Annabeth. I'm sorry if I scared you off or whatever. Can we just.. Stop hating each other? At least try to be friends?" he asked desperately.

I looked into his beautiful eyes- oh shznit. I got sappy.. What the HELL!- and gave him a weak smile.

"F-fine.. But if you act like a douche, Ill kick your ass," I said, my words probably not being taken seriously due to the wince from the pain I'm in. He dropped his hands, and put them on the steering wheel.

To lighten the mood, I turned on the radio. The song that came on was one of my favorites. It was "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At The Disco. I started singing along, and I was surprised when Percy did too. I looked at him with a shocked expression, and he smirked.

"Some people get Bieber Fever," he started, and I smiled at him.

"But I get Panic! Attacks!" I finished, and he smiled. Then, one of my favorite parts of the song came on, and apparently it was one of Percy's favorite parts too, because we both screamed at the same time..

"_WHAT A SHAME THE POOR GROOM'S BRIDE IS A WHORE!" _

We then looked at each other, and burst out laughing. I guess having Seaweed Brain for a friend wont be that bad after all..

_Look, not one of my best chapters but I HAD TO PUT SOMETHING UP.. So sorry! I hope you liked it! PLEEEASE REVIEW! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Alright guys.. Im sick.. And I have an important question.._

_HOW OLD IS PETER PAN SUPPOSED TO BE?_

_If you know, please, please tell me! Oh and Ill also put you in the disclaimer where you can talk to Percy and the other PJO characters if you tell me how old he is! ;D_

_Sooo.._

_Sof: (AKA SofiaMineAdroJ.. Youre name is so long, Im just callin you Sof :P XD) Hahaha thanks so much! XD I LOVE YOUUU! XD And your little confrontation with Percy made me laugh xD xD Oh and sorry about your family :/ I can relate, trust me. _

_Greekfreak99: Dude, I swear to god, right after I posted the chapter, I thought "why didn't I make Percy fix her ankle?" So, when I read your review, I face palmed XD_

_OOH.. And everyone else: LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS/FAVORITES/WHATEVER THE HELL YOU CALL THE ALERT THINGIES.. :D On with the chapter! OH, and… I.. I.. *wipes a tear* I don't own PJO D:_

Annabeth's POV

After "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" was over, Percy abruptly turned off the radio and face palmed. I sent him a questioning glance, and he ignored me and took out an ace bandage from his car's glove department.

I smirked at him. "Youre really so accident prone that you keep ace bandages in your car?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes.

"Says the girl who tripped on a rock," I scowled at him, but he just continued, "I like being prepared, okay?" he said, pretending to be exasperated. I just rolled my eyes, and took the bandage he was handing me. I then wrapped the bandage around my ankle, and he smiled triumphantly.

"There, Annie, was that so hard?" he asked in a patronizing tone.

I glared at him. "Remember what I said about your douchedness?" I asked, daring him to mock me further. He gulped and dropped the subject.

I smiled slightly. "Whatever. Can you put on some music?" I asked. He smiled back, and nodded.

He then turned on the radio again, and the song that was on was "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. We looked at each other for a minute, and then started singing together.

Then, after that song was done, the song "A Thousand Years" came on. Percy was about to change the radio station, and I hit his arm- hard. He scowled at me.

"I COULDVE CAUSED AN ACCIDENT, ANNIE! No, you could've caused an accident! And then youd be paying for the fine, because I sure as Hades wont be paying for your stupidity! Gods, Annabeth! Do you WANT to go to jail! Do yo-"

I cut him off by singing. "_I have died, everyday, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid; I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along, I believed I would find you; Time has brought your heart to me, and I have loved you for a thousand years. Ill love you for a thousand more!" _I sang.

Percy stared at me, awestruck. "That.. Annabeth," he said, not even bothering to make a pet name for me, "that was amazing.. That was.. That was brilliant," he said.

I smiled weakly at him, but he didn't know how much I depended on music. After my dad had yelled at me or my siblings, Id always lock myself up in my room, pull out my guitar and play music. Sometimes Id play this song, and think of my mom. Other times, Id play songs that Id written. I loved writing songs; I still do. Music is like my escape. Honestly, music- besides my siblings- is basically the only solid thing in my life.

Apparently when I was on this train of thought, I zoned out, because Percy was looking at me weirdly.

"Jesus, Percy!" I exclaimed, "Its not like Im the freaking Hydra! What are you looking at?"

He smirked. "Well, Annie, Im looking at you. And 'Jesus, Percy!' isn't a very lady-like phrase," he scolded. I rolled my eyes at him, then smiled.

"Jesus is the plural form of 'jeez', silly!" I protested, and stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed and rolled his eyes, and then muttered, "Only you, Ann."

I was about to yell at him for the latest nickname, but then my phone rang.

" _Lets get these teen hearts beating faster, faster.._

_So, Testosterone and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?"_

Percy spoke over my ringtone, with a smirk. "Well, now I know what YOU think about all the time.." he said, trailing off suggestively. I hit his arm, and he was about to yell at me for almost causing another accident, but I cut him off.

"it's a freaking catchy song!" I said defensively, and then I hit the answer button.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. I heard sniffles on the other end. What the he-

"_Hi, is this Annabeth Chase?" _a familiar voice asked.

"Yes, that's me. Who's calling?" I asked.

"_Its Patricia, your next door neighbor,"_ the voice said. Oh. I know her. She's really nice. But what she said next really got my attention._ "Your brother and sister, Leo and Piper, are at my house. I called 911, and someone's coming down here to collect the body.. Dear, your dad is dead," Patricia said._

I let out an almost inaudible gasp. "W-what? Are you sure?" I asked, praying it was a misunderstanding.

Cue more sniffles from the other line. _"Yes, honey, Im sure," _she said.

My dad's a really healthy guy, and I doubt anyone would murder him, so I questioned, "How did he die?"

"_Annabeth.. He killed himself," _Patricia said.

I dropped the phone, and felt a tear trail down my cheek.

_My daddy killed himself?_

_Aw.. Sad moment.. ANYWAYS.. I hope you guys thought this was an okay chapter! :D PLEASE REVIEW! AND ANSWER THE QUESTION THAT I PUT IN THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER, PLEASE! XD_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ahaha.. I love you guys XD _

_PanicxAtxThexDicoxFan: Dude, I freaking love P!ATD! .. Brendon Urie is hotter than the sun! ;D_

_Hanzi55: THANKS! :D And Percy says hi :3 :D_

_Awesomelyevilphyschokid: How can I be so insensitive? Well… Think of it this way: I just killed her father. Or at least made him kill himself/ So, Im an insensitive murderer… MY MOM'S GONNA BE SO PROUD! :D Haha anyways, thanks for reviewing!_

_Sof: HAHAHA! Thanks so much XD And Im sorry for the short chapters! First, it was because I wasn't sure if I was going to continue the story. THEN, it was because I was lazy. NOW, its because Im sick :/ But, someone *ahem* Percy *ahem* shall help our dear Annie XD Your reviews make my day! XD And Hahaha.. Would you LIKE me to call you Soap? XD XD And yeah.. Empty promises are my parent's freaking specialty. :/_

_HuntressofArtemis: AHAHAHA. Dude, I love you XD Oh, and.. *confession time* I have a picture of Peter Pan as my background of my laptop.. I used to think Peter Pan was my boyfriend when I was like 6.. *hangs head in shame* (NOT KIDDING.. Wish iI was XD) And ahaha when I read number 1, I was all "Aww.. :,(" XD and then I read number 2 and I was like ":D :D :D" lol. And I actually said the phrase "What In The Name Of Zeus's Badass Beard?" in front of my friend before.. Her reaction? "WHAT THE PANCAKES DID YOU JUST SAY?".. XD Oh, and now Im freaking scared for my life, so Im updating! 0.0 XD_

_OOKAYY.. So, thanks for reviewing, EVERYONE! :D _

_Disclaimer:_

_Me: Hi guys! I don't own-_

_Percy: *runs in, panting* HELP! Annabeth saw me talk to a nymph and now she's chasing me with her dag-_

_Annabeth: *from a distance* WHERE THE FUCKING HADES ARE YOU PERCY?_

_Percy: -ger!_

_Me: Haha your on your own Perce!_

_Percy: Aw, shit.. PETER PAN, SAVE ME!_

_Me: ^_^_

_Enjoy the chpater, and please review! :D_

Annabeth's POV

Percy looked over at me, worried. I shook my head, trying to clear It.

How could my dad do this? Didn't he think about us, his own children? I mean, he's a shitty dad, but he's the only parent we have left! I felt more tears roll down my probably flushed cheeks, and Percy pulled over.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" he asked, his intense gaze making me feel self-conscious.

I sighed, not really wanting to explain. I looked everywhere but at him. "Nothing?" I said, but it came out as more as a question. He gave me the 'Annabeth, cut the shit or I'll take you to a Rebecca Black concert' look, and I sighed.

"Fine. My dad killed himself. Are you freaking happy now?" I basically demanded. He sighed, and shook his head.

"Whatever makes you upset doesn't make me happy, Annabeth," he said. He kissed away one of the tears that was running down my cheek. I blushed, and he smiled at me. I tried to return the smile, but it looked more like a grimace. He sighed and shook his head, then his eyes lit up. I sent him a questioning glance, but he ignored me. Of course.

He then started driving, an idea apparent in his manner.

_Oh shit.. What does the idiot have planned now? _I thought, but I was too tired to protest.

_Just go with it, _I thought, _unless of course it seems like he's taking you to the woods to viciously murder you and sell your brain on the black market.._

I looked around. No woods in sight. Phew..

_Im so sorry this is so short! I just feel really crappy and I have to study for a test, and I just wanted to put SOMETHING up.. So, forgive me please!_

_Oh, and.. __**REVIEW! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_****PLEASE READ!****_

_**This chapter is gonna be SUUPER short. But.. The next one will be very, very long. Ok? So, please don't yell at me or give up on me, kay? Im so, so sorry!**_

_Hi guys! :D I love you.. SO FREAKING MUCH :D_

_Poseidonsdaughter: Dear, Im not sure why you had the need to tell me about your bodily fluid… but., THANKIS FOR REVIEWING! XD_

_Sof: HAHAHAHAHAHA.. How do ya knoe Im pretty? 0.0 lol, Im not very pretty but thanks xDI showed that review to my friends XD Theyre so jealous of me having your love lol XD. Hahaha.. Damn it! I pissed Annie- I mean, uh, Annabeth off! NOT AGAIN! Lol. I love you too! But.. I love Fang more :P Lol BUT I LOVE YOU ONLY A BIT LESS THAN HIM! *virtual hugs* I look forward to all your reviews; they make my life better! XD P.S. I totally, totally get it. :/_

Annabeth POV

"Close your eyes, Ann!" Percy shouted at me, a smile on his face. I sighed, but did as he asked, abandoning my fears of getting murdered. I would kick this kid's ass before he could lay a hand on me.

"_I COULD HEAR THE WHISPERS! AND THAT WAS WHEN I KISSED HER! AND THEN SHE MADE MY LIPS HURT! I COULD HEAR THE CHIT CHAT! TAKE ME TO YOUR LOVE SHACK! MAMA'S ALWAYS GOTTA BACK TRAACK! WHEN EVERYBODY TALKS BACK!" _Percy sang. I opened my eyes, and hit him on the arm.

"Idiot!" I said playfully. He smirked at me.

"Takes one to know one, babe," he said. I glared at him.

"Call me babe ONE MORE TIME.. I FREAKING DARE YOU, PERCY JACKSON," I shouted. Percy looked scared for a second, but then a mischievous glint lit up his eye.

"Oh, screw it!" he exclaimed, "change of plans. WE'RE GONNA GO TO WALMART!" he screamed happily. I raised an eyebrow, wondering what could be so fun about going to Walmart.

He seemed to read my mind and said, "WE CAN DO THE 'THINGS TO DO AT WALMART' LIST!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

I slapped his arm again, and asked, "Why would we do that?"

"Well," he started, but he never finished the sentence. A huge truck came barreling towards us, headlights shining brightly, its horn blaring. I screamed Percy's name, and Percy noticed the vehicle. He gasped, realizing that he had two options: get hit by the truck, or run off the side of the road. But there was property on either side, so he decided on the truck. But, he turned the car so that his side would take the impact. The truck finally hit us, and it felt like the world was ending.

I screamed, feeling glass settle into my leg. And as I blacked out, I thought..

_**That heroic bastard just saved my worthless life. **_

_Damn it, I feel BAD.. IM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! :/ Oh.. And.._

_**REVIEW? :D **_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys! WASSUP? So sorry about the cliffy in the last chapter! XD and I hope you like this chapter! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! NOW SHOUTOUTS!_

_Hunter.: thanks! :D I LOVE YOU TOO! And I hope this means Im loved.. Haha XD_

_Sof: Dearest, dearest Sof. I LOVE YOU! XD And that was.. That was such a creative review! :D Thanks so much! :D And SHIT! ANNI- I MEAN, ANNABETH IS AFTER ME! SOS (..yes. Save Our Ship XD) I WOULD move to Germany and change my name and face.. But Im kinda lazy :/ lol. But, no, Im not Filipino. But Yara is! (she's the anonymous reviewer 'thecrazyfilipinochick 3'.. damn girl needs an account!) Why do ya ask? And Ill believe in myself :D Thanks so much! I LOOVE YOU! :D Oh, and I know right? Parents love disappointing their children. At least, mine do.. :/ *sigh* _

_BUT THANKS GUYS. THANKS SOO MUCH! That's it, yo!_

_Grover: never, EVER do that again._

_Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU IDIOTIC, ENCHILADA LOVING, GAY ASS GOAT!_

_Grover: …. :/_

_Me: aww.. Im sorry.. Blame it on PMS? Can you ever forgive me?_

_Grover:.. Do you have tin cans?_

_Me: Of course I do._

_Grover: Consider yourself forgiven. NOW HAND 'EM OVER, BITCH!_

_ME: *throws Grover a bag full of tin cans*_

_Now, guys.. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! :D_

Annabeth's POV

I woke up, in a hospital bed, with an awful headache. I looked around, trying to remember what had happened. Then I remembered… _Percy_. Holy shit.

A billion thoughts raced through my head. _Is he okay? Where is he? Why'd he try to save me? WE WERE IN A CAR CRASH!_

That last thought made me sit straight up. Or try to. A gentle, yet firm hand pressed me down. I looked up and looked into- who I expected was- my doctor's face. He seemed exhausted, and yet oddly determined.

"Where's Percy?" I practically screamed at the doctor. He winced, then put on the face that the doctor had used to tell me my mom died. _No, no, NO.. Percy cant be dead.. Not Percy too.. No, no.._

"Percy is in surgery. He-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Don't tell me whats wrong with him. I don't care about that. I care if he's going to be OKAY!" I basically yelled the last word, and the doctor flinched.

"Fine, Miss Chase. Nobody knows if Percy will be okay. That young man took most of the impact from the truck. If it had hit your side, you would've died. Percy has a 50/50 chance of living. I'm so sorry for you, I mean, you must really care about your boyfriend.." he said, trailing off. I had tears running down my face, and I didn't even have enough strength to protest against him being my boyfriend.

I felt weak. I felt helpless. I felt alone.

First my mom, now my dad, now.. Percy? Why should I care anyway? He's an asshole! He makes my life a living hell! He's perverted, sexist, obnoxious, arrogant, rude, and selfish!

.. Or maybe that's just what I fooled myself into thinking.

I mean, what if- JUST WHAT IF- I made him out as a bad guy just so I'd have a reason not to go near him? Because I was scared of my feelings? Because I was scared of the bond we shared? Because I was scared of.. Falling for him?

WOAH, I doubt that I could go from hating and loving someone in a days time! I mean, seriously! But.. It IS possible for me to START falling for him.

Actually.. No its not. Because he might be dead. He might die. And itll be all my fault. _All. My. Fault._

_I'M _the problem! I'm the reason my dad killed himself! I'm the reason we got into an accident! I'm the reason my MOM got in an accident! I'm a problem! Why don't I just drop dead and do everyone a favor?

Hm.. Drop dead. That sounds nice right now. I wont have to support Piper and Leo anymore. I wont have to deal with being a 'mom' of sorts. I wont have to deal with the guilt that I killed - okay, MIGHT have killed- Percy.

Why _don't _I drop dead? Im sure I could find a high enough roof, or even just drown myself. I could suffocate 'accidentally'. I could hang myself. I could stab myself.

I could just.. END IT.

I smiled at my thoughts, but it was quickly turned into a look of pure horror.

_No._

I will NOT be a coward like my father was. I will not leave Piper and Leo alone. And I'm NOT going to give up on Percy. He _will _live. I will make sure of it.

No more suicidal thoughts! BAD ANNABETH! .. Hehe.. I just reprimanded myself.. Shit. Now, Im crazy as well as injured and depressed. Fuck.

Well then….

I smiled sweetly at the doctor, and he seemed stunned for a moment. Gee, am I not a nice person? Im kinda offended…

"Oh, Doctor…" I trailed off, not knowing the doctor's name. He noticed, and smiled at me.

"Harrison. Doctor Harrison," he said. I nodded, and continued where I left off.

"Well, Doctor Harrison.. When will Percy be out of surgery?" I asked sweetly.

His smile faded for a second, but then it was right back up. Huh.

"He'll be out in about 10 minutes. You can see him in an hour," he said. Then, he walked out of the room, leaving me both sad, inpatient, and annoyed.

Then, Travis and Conner Stoll, Katie Gardner **(A/N IM SO SORRY IF I GOT HER LAST NAME WRONG! XD) **, Clarisse la Rue, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, and Grover walked through the open door. I smiled weakly at them, and they all started talking at the same time.

"OMG ARE YOU OKAY?" "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" "WHY WERE YOU WITH PERCY ANYWAY?" "WERE YOU TWO GETTING JIGGY WITH IT?" "DID HE RAPE YOU?" "WHERE IS PERCY?"

I blinked then scowled at them, blushing at their comments about Percy and I.

"No.. We were not 'getting jiggy with it'. We had/ have an important assignment for Ms. Dodd's class," I sighed here, "And Percy is.. He's in surgery. He swerved the car just as a truck hit us, so that he got most of the impact rather than me," I felt a tear run down my face, and Thalia noticed and gently brushed it away with her thumb.

"Look Annabeth," Nico said, "Percy's gonna be okay," he finished. Though he didn't sound too sure. I sighed, and played with a strand of my hair, avoiding eye contact.

Oh course my friends weren't having that. Katie gently put a finger under my chin and made me look at them.

"Have we ever lied to you, Annabeth?" she asked seriously.

"Well, there was that time that you guys said I looked horrible in suspenders.." I said, smirking and trying to lighten the mood. Everyone let out laughs, and some were forced.

Katie giggled slightly and rolled her eyes. "Honey, we weren't lying," she said. I pouted, and Katie rolled her eyes again.

"Be serious for a moment, please Annabeth?" Katie practically begged. I sighed, and nodded. She smiled triumphantly, but then she made a serious face.

"Annabeth Chase. We know ALL. We know that Percy will be okay. He saved your life, and that cocky bastard is going to want to collect his thanks from you. You know he'll stay alive for that," she said. I laughed slightly at her words, and felt loads better already.

"Thanks Katie," I said, then turned to everyone else. "Thank you guys too," I quickly added.

They smiled reassuringly at me, then Travis and Conner stepped up.

"Annie!" Conner said, "How are you feeling?"

"Yeah Bethy!" Travis added, "we don't want your pretty little self to be hurt!"

Conner smirked at Travis. "Well, you think that Katie is prettier than Annie, though…" he said, trailing off, and grinning evilly. Travis blushed beet red. Huh.. Ive never seen him blush before. Interesting.. Oh, and Katie was blushing too! MWAHAHA! Matchmaking here we go!

"So, guys," I started casually, and everyone looked my way. "who here agrees that Tratie is going to be Travis and Katie's couple name?"

Everyone stared at me for a second, and then everyone but Katie and Travis were blushing madly and glaring at us. We laughed even harder, and soon tears were coming out of our eyes..

Maybe everything would be okay after all.

-TIME SKIP-

Nico, Thalia, Bianca, Clarisse, Travis, Conner, Katie, Grover, and I were just laughing and talking when the doctor walked in, his face grim.

"You guys can go see Percy now. He's out of surgery, but.. He's unconscious. And we're not sure when he will wake up. Id just… care about him. And pray a lot, " he added, and was about to back out of the room when I stopped him with a "WAIT DOCTOR HARRISON!". He sent me a questioning glance.

"Where are Percy's parents?" I asked. He looked at me with understanding, then sighed and shook his head.

"We called them, but they said they were too busy to come down," he said, then he bitterly muttered under his breath, "too busy to see your own son? Jeez!" then he turned back to me. "if you need anything, be sure to tell me, okay?" I nodded, and he smiled at me briefly before leaving the room.

My friends looked horrified, and I'm sure I did too. I mean, too busy to see your - possibly- dying son? Really? But then Clarisse turned to me and asked a dreaded question.

"Where's your dad, Annabeth?" she asked. I immediately tensed up, and looked at her, trying to keep my face impassive.

"He killed himself a bit before the car accident," I said evenly. Everyone looked at me, pity and disbelief in their manner.

"WHAT?" they yelled. I sighed and nodded. They all tried to comfort me at the same time, but it just kind of hurt to be hugged by so many people at once, so I just shrugged them off. They knew me better than to be offended, so they just went with it.

"You okay?" Bianca asked. I scowled at her.

"Im just dandy," I said, rolling my eyes. She noticed her mistake, and smirked slightly.

"Sorry," she said, shrugging. I sighed, and nodded. Then realized.. _I can go see Percy!_

Is it wrong to be so excited about seeing him..?

Aw, fuck you. I don't care.

I was about to stand up, but everyone objected. But, they agreed to put me in a wheelchair and roll me to Percy. I smiled at them to show my thanks.

Then, Travis lifted me up, like I weighed nothing. I couldn't protest.. I kinda hurt.. Like, ALL OVER.

"Wow,. Annie! You weigh almost nothing.. What the hell? I feel so fat next to you!" he exclaimed. I smirked at him.

"Maybe you are fat," I said logically. He gasped dramatically.

"I will drop you if you say Im fat again," he warned. I heard snickers behind us, and looked at our friends. Most of them looked amused at our outburst, but Katie seemed a bit… jealous at our close proximity.

Hehe. Awww.. Jealous Katie! Never thought Id see the day!

But, anyways, soon I was at Percy's room's door, being wheeled by Nico, and scared out of my mind by what I would find. Would he be okay? He had to be okay!

My friends all patted me on the back and smiled slightly at me.

"We'll stay out here," Bianca said, "I think you and Percy should be alone.."

Everyone nodded in agreement and I smiled gratefully at them. Then, Nico opened the door, and wheeled me to the side of a bed.

Seaweed Brain's bed.

Nico smiled at me once again, and left the room, I was alone with Percy's unconscious body.

I looked at him, memorizing every feature of his face, every wave in his hair. But I was unable to see one of my favorite things about him- his eyes. They were closed. Percy looked like an angel when he slept; he was so peaceful, and he always seemed to be having a nice dream.

I felt a tear come to my eye as I realized how much I cared about him. Would I ever tell him? Probably not. But, I knew I would be there for him through this when he woke up. _If _he woke up.

I felt the sudden impulse to do something that had been nagging at me since I told Percy about my family. So, I decided.. Why the hell not? He's on his death bed- quite literally.

So, I whispered, _" Please wake up, dumbass," _and pressed my lips to his. I expected it to be like kissing a statue; cold, hard, and unresponsive. But I was shocked when I found a pair of lips moving against mine, and a hand pressing against my lower back, pulling me closer to the guy I was kissing.

Well, well, well. The idiot is awake after all. Eh.. Whatever. He's MY idiot.

My handsome, sexy, amazing idiot that I'm kissing,

Shit. I'm.. I'm kissing Percy Jackson.

And I _like _it. In fact, I STARTED the kiss.

Shit. I'm so, _so _screwed.

…Is it odd that I don't care?

_Haha odd ending, but- hey! PERCABETH? :D_

_So, please review! :D I hope that was an okay length. My mom's sick, so I'm helping my dad take care of her. I snuck away to upload this lol XD _

_PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello! Thank you SO much for the reviews! I GOT TO A HUNDRED REVIEWS! OH MY FLOCKING GOD!_

_Percy:.. Shut UP. Its not that big of a de-_

_Me: :O PERCY! IT IS SUCH A BIG DEAL! You.. You.. MONSTER!_

_Annabeth: LEXIE! WHERE ARE YOU, I NEED TO KILL YOU!_

_Me: Shit. Well, Id better hurry up with the shoutouts and then Ill run to the Philippines and meet Sof xD_

_Percy: You cant leave the country! Ill kill you if you do!_

_Me: WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO FUCKING KILL ME? D:_

_Anyways.._

_Hunter.: Aww thank you! And lol I stay up all the time when my parents think Im asleep and read fan fiction. :D_

_Sof: 0.0 You fucking scare me, man..But I died laughing at when you choked Percy.. HE IS SLEEPING BEAUTY! XD.. I was just choked. I feel so.. So.. Violated.. XD Haha Im sorry for making you squeal xD and I love you too! :D Haha its fine that you asked about me being Filipino! Your Filipino? :D I love you so much as well! :D _

_PS. Yes, Parents love to be freaking dream crushers. And YOU DON'T BORE ME! I love your reviews! :D And I didn't know that the first chapter is out yet! WHERE THE HELL CAN I READ IT? :O_

… _that's all, folks! Now, enjoy the chapter and please revie-_

_Annabeth: WHERE IN THE NAME OF HADE'S NONEXISTANT HYGEINE ARE YOU, LEXIE?_

_Me: Aw, fuck.._

Percy POV__

I was nothing. I was just surrounded by darkness. But suddenly, there was a speck of light. I decided to follow it, and it led me to a field where a beautiful girl with my eyes, and long, wavy, beautiful black hair and a tanned skin tone was sitting Indian Style, wearing her favorite jeans and "Lets Poach The Poachers!" shirt.

Oh, my gods. It was.. Natalie.

Natalie. The name sent shivers up and down my spine. She was my little sister, I was her big brother. I was supposed to protect her, but I couldn't..

She was walking home from a party- a party she had snuck out of the house to go to- when a man jumped on her. He then raped her and beat her to death.

How do I know?

Well, put it like this: I was being held back by four grown men. I saw it happen. I heard her screams and came running. I was only 14, and she was 13. She was 13 when she was raped. She was 13 when she was murdered. She was 13 when I WATCHED her die, and couldn't do anything about it.

Oh, I thrashed and screamed, but have you ever had four grown men hold you back? No? Well, fuck you, you lucky bastard.

I know her death is my fault; I was her brother, I was supposed to protect her. I failed.

And she had to pay the cost.

But, seeing her.. I always imagined Id feel guilty, or throw myself down at her feet, begging for forgiveness. Instead.. I just knew she was okay. I knew she didn't WANT me to feel guilty anymore. I knew she didn't want me to cry for her. I knew she still loved me.

As if hearing my thoughts- which, she probably could. I mean, stranger things have happened. Like the fact that Im probably dead- she turned to me, and smiled her beautiful, breathtaking smile. The smile Id gone without for so long. It made my heart melt, and I smiled weakly back at her. She got up, and ran to me, throwing her arms around me in a tight embrace.

"Nat, I missed you so much.," I say, a lump forming in my throat, and tears forming in my eyes, one slipping out.

She looked at my face, and gently wiped away the single tear. "Perce, its okay. You don't have to cry anymore. Im out of pain, Im.. Im free of earthly limitations. Don't worry about me. Im not here about me, anyway. This is about you," she said, frowning at me, "A car crash, Percy? Seriously?' she asked, rolling her eyes.

I shrugged, then a single name popped into my tortured noggin. _Annabeth!_

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, is Annabeth okay?" I asked frantically. Natalie smiled at me.

"Annabeth's fine. She woke up a while ago. You, however, are still unconscious. And giving her a freaking heart attack!" she said, like it was my fault I was unconscious. But then, I smiled at her words.

"She.. She's okay? And she's worried about me?" I asked, checking to make sure.

She smiled and rolled her eyes at me. "Honestly," she said, innocently, immediately making me suspicious, "Im not sure why you two arent together yet!"

These words hit me like a ton of bricks. My dead little sister thought that we should be together, Hades, _I _even thought we should be together! Why is Annabeth the only one that doesn't see it?

Like she was reading my thoughts again, Natalie smirked at me. "Oh, Annabeth sees it alright," she said. Then, her eyes lit up. "In fact, she's kissing your unconscious body right now!"

I blinked. WHAT? "No way," I said, "You must have the wrong person," I said, shaking my head. Nat rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Perce. Now, what I came here for.. Well, its not your time yet," she said, and I raised an eyebrow in question.

"My time?" I asked, not sure what she meant. She smiled at me.

"Its not your time to die," she explained, "but your so close to death that you need someone to guide you out., and back to the living world. So, God chose me," she said, smiling proudly. Her smile was infectious and I couldn't help but smile back. "Now, you need to listen to me, okay Percy?" I nodded, curious as to where this was going.

"Percy," she started, "You need to think about the one person that put you in your place. The one person that has enough of a bond with you that they could pull you back from the dead. The one person you really, truly care about," she finished.

_Annabeth. _The name was in my mind before I could stop it, and Nat could apparently tell who I'd chosen. She smiled, and winked at me.

"When your back with the living, ask this girl out!" she said, then she hugged me once more and kissed my cheek. "I love you Percy! Never forget that! Oh, and what happened.. It wasn't your fault. Just know that, okay?" she then kissed my cheek once more and stepped back.

Nothing happened for a moment, until suddenly a burst of white light flooded the room, and I was in a hospital bed, a pair of lips pressed to mine.

I opened my eyes slightly, and saw a bit of blonde, wavy hair that any girl would die to have on their heads.

_Annabeth._

_HOLY HADES ABOV- I MEAN, BELOW! Nat was right!_

Well, if you had the girl of your dreams kissing you, and you were finally conscious and able to move, what would you do?

If you said push her away.. Well, NO, DIPSHIT.

I kissed her back, and pulled her closer. She stiffened for a second, probably because she was expecting no response from a supposedly unconscious body, but then melted into me, gripping my hair with her hands.

I pulled her impossibly closer, unable to get enough of the sparks that were created when she was near me.

I don't know how long it was until I heard a voice.

"Annabeth," it said, "you can come back and check if he's awake tomor-" but then the voice stopped, whoever was speaking was probably looking at our situation.

Shit.

Annabeth jumped away from me, her lips a bit puffy from the kissing, and her face flushed. I'm sure I didn't look much better.

I wanted to yell at the person who had interrupted, but I assumed that it wouldn't be a very good thing to do. Especially since the person was Nico di Angelo, one of Annabeth's best friends.

He stood there, eyes wide, and mouth open.

"W-what?" he exclaimed, kind of loudly, and soon Travis, Katie, Bianca, Thalia, Clarisse, Grover, and Conner ran into the room, frantic. They looked at the scene in front of them, and apparently realized what had just happened. Some of them raised eyebrows, some of them giggled, some of them just stared.

"Guys, its not polite to stare," Annabeth snapped at them. This sobered most of them up, but Travis got a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"So," he started innocently, "who thinks that Percy and Annabeth's couple name should be 'Percabeth'?"

Everyone raised their hands, and Annabeth looked at them with a horrified expression that Im sure matched my own. They all burst out laughing, and we glared at them, blushing.

Why did I wake up, again?

_HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! :D_

_Annabeth: LEEXXXIEEE!_

_Me: SHIT! HELP MEE! *runs*_

_Percy: Hehe.. REVIEW PLEASE!_


	13. Chapter 13

_OMFG.. I love you guys so much! :D xD Thanks a bunch!_

_Hunter.: Haha thanks xD I loved your review! :D_

_FilipinoAnonymousAwesome: Haha no, Im not Filipino :/ Though, Sof is and so is Yara! And lol thanks so much!_

_Sof: Hahahahaha. Oh, Ill tell you what I look like, I suppose! Im pretty tall, I have really long, wavy dark brown hair. I have a skin tone somewhere between pale and olive skin, I have eyes that sometimes look gray, sometimes look blue. Im not overweight, but you cant like see my ribs or anything.. Lol there ya go! XD And I was actually writing the Nat scene thinking about where Annabeth pulled him out of the Styx. :D And ahaha I LOVED that review! XD Thanks so much! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN MY BALLOON!.. DON'T JUDGE ME! ITS SO FUN TO PLAY WITH XD_

_P.S. I know, trust me. My parents fight all the time, then promise to stop. Do they? NOPE. I really think they should get a divorce. Im just tired, ya know? And I LOOVE YOU TOO! :D XD I AM SOOO LOOKING IT UP! :D :D And Ahahaha IMAGINATION IS FUN! IT'S A GIFT! :D_

_I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Review ple-_

_Annabeth: OOH LEXIEE! WHERE ARE YOUU?_

_Me: SHIT, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, SHIT! HELPP! D:_

Annabeth POV

Aw, crap. I hate Travis.

"TRAVIS STOLL, WHEN I'M OUT OF THIS WHEEL CHAIR, YOU ARE SOO DEAD!" I shouted at him. This made everyone laugh harder, even though Travis looked a bit scared as he chuckled.

"An-_nie!_" Travis whined, "I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine!" He then grinned. "Oh and by the way.. I asked Katie out," he stated. We all looked at him in surprise- well, everyone except Katie did of course. Katie was blushing, yet smiling widely.

"I said yes," Katie said. We all cheered.

"GO TRATIE!" Conner yelled. We laughed, and Travis and Katie laughed with us this time.

"Ah, love is in the air!" Conner said dreamily, and then he turned to Clarisse with a raised eyebrow. "Hey baby, if I could rearrange the alphabet, Id put U and I together," he said with a wink. Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Really? 'Cause Id put F and U together," she responded. Conner looked dejected for a moment and then turned towards me. Uh oh..

"Hey Annie," he said, "Wanna hear a joke about my dick? Oh, never mind. Its too long," he finished. People tried to hold back their laughter, and some failed. But Percy's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed a bit. Aww.. Percy's jealous!

"Wanna hear a joke about my pussy? Oh wait, youd never get it," I responded, rolling my eyes. Everyone laughed openly this time, and everything seemed perfect.

I leant over and kissed Percy's cheek. His face flushed and there was a fast, loud beeping sound. I looked around, and found that the noise was coming from Percy's heart monitor.

I smirked at him, and he blushed, making everyone around us laugh even harder.

Aww.. What a Seaweed Brain.. But he's MY Seaweed Brain.

_**PLEASE READ**_

_Sorry this was so short! But I have an idea for the next chapter, and if I didn't stop there, then it wouldn't work! PWEASE FORGIVE ME, Ill make the next chapter LOOADS LONGER!_

_So sorry, again! Please review!_

_Annabeth: WHERE IN THE NAME OF ZEUS' PINK BOXERS ARE YOU LEXIE?_

_Me: SHIT.. Review! *runs away*_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello! :D:D Thanks guys, for the reviews and crap like that! :D I LOVE YOU ALL! :D_

_Hunter.: Deal! :D XD And CRAP! YOU BETTER RUN FROM ANNIE! D: Thanks so much! I love you (in a friendly way.. ) too! :D_

_Poseidonsdaughter: Tell your guy friend I said he's awesome! XD and your awesome too! :D Haha sorry for the inappropriateness, I just had to put that in my story XD XD Thanks so much! :D_

_Z.E.S: I don't really know why shes chasing me! D: D: _

_FilipinoAnonymousAwesome: Haha thanks! And, Im sorry Im not Filipino..? XD _

_Sof: HAHAHA, dude I love you XD Thanks so much for saying Im pretty! :O I don't think Im that pretty, though I don't, like, hate myself or anything lol. And Im not a girly girl either! I really only like jeans and graphic tees.. I don't know why, haha XD I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! :D And Im 12-15 too! (There are stalkers on the internet, so.. NO REAL AGE FOR ANY OF YOU XP XD) And yay! BALLOON BUDDIES! :D And damn it! I wish I had a dog.. I was promised one last year. Guess what? I NEVER FREAKING GOT ONE. -_- But, I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I LOVE LLAMAS! (I have an unhealthy obsession with llamas.. I don't know why! I think its because theyre pretty unloved.. XD) and I don't really like the romans either! They remind me of, like, Greek posers XD P.S. I don't know where Id live. Our 'house' situation is pretty odd right now anyways. But I know Id go with my mom.. And Ahahaha GO IMAGINATION! :D :D::D I LOVE YOU , ONCE MORE I SHALL SAY IT! XD_

_Okay, guys, enjoy the chapter!_

Annabeth's POV

Today, Percy's getting out of the hospital! He has apparently been healing a lot quicker than the doctors had originally thought that he would. Its been 3 days after we were.. Uh, making out.. I blush every time I freaking think about it!

But, even though I got teased by Travis and Conner a lot for it, I stayed by Percy's bedside as he healed. I wanted to be with him every second I could be. I owed him, A LOT. He saved my god damn life!

Ah… speaking of life, I had actually NOT spent every second I could with Percy. A lot of them, yes. But not all of them. I had to leave every once in a while to check on Piper and Leo. Though, they wouldnt really want my presence anyway. At least, Piper wouldn't.

_*Flashback*_

_I had made sure that Percy was fast asleep and okay before I left his side to talk to my siblings. I had to see if they were okay, I had to see if they needed their big sister. I had to see how they were dealing with this._

_I figured theyd take dad's death harder than I did. Honestly, my dad was horrible to me after my mom's death. I think I reminded him too much of her, and I wasn't as scared of him as Piper and Leo were. I could hold my own. And he wanted us to need him, to feel important, I suppose. _

_Anyway, he'd always loved Piper, and liked Leo enough not to be as mean to him as he was to me. He could actually talk to them without screaming, when he was in a good mood. Something he'd never accomplished with me._

_No need to feel bad about that now, right? He was dead, and so was my mom. What 16 year old girl needs parents, right? .. Well, I do. I fucking need someone to take care of ME for once. No need to be bitter, now, though. Screw him. Ill wallow in self pity when Im behind closed doors._

_Whatever. Thank the gods in Olympus that Patricia doesn't live far from the hospital- and with my speed, I was there in about 5 minutes. My siblings are staying with Patricia, because we have no other family. Id promised Percy that Id spend the night in his hospital room- we told the hospital we were dating, and since no one else is in his room, they allowed it- so I hadn't been to Patricia's house to see what room I had there. In all honesty, I didn't care. And I still don't._

_I ran up to her door, panting slightly, and knocked. Patricia, in her blonde hair, green eye glory, opened it, a sad smile on her face. She then wrapped her arms around me, and held me tightly._

"_Im so sorry dear," Patricia said. I nodded mutely, and gently took her arms off of me._

"_Where are Leo and Piper?" I asked. She smiled once more at me, then gestured for me to follow her. I did, and she led me into her living room, where 'The Little Mermaid' was on, and Piper and Leo both seemed to be enjoying it. Wow. They've never seen this movie! See, THAT'S when you know a kid's life is messed up: when they havent seen 'The Little Mermaid'!_

_I coughed to let them know I was here, and both of their heads jerked toward me. Leo got up quickly, and walked over to me, taking me in his arms. He was an inch shorter than me, even though he was a couple years younger. He hugged me tightly, and I hugged him back. I always felt like Leo knew me the most. Piper was always more about doing her own thing, so Leo and I stuck together. I pulled away, and saw tears glistening in his eyes, and I was shocked. _

_Leo has always been the tough one, the one that NEVER cries, despite being the youngest. He always felt as if he should be the man of the house since dad was never around. I loved him for that._

_I kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear, "Its okay. Everything will be okay. It always is, isn't it?"_

_He nodded, and kissed my forehead. I felt a bit better already, just being with Leo. Then, Leo took a step back to let Piper in. I opened my arms to my little sister, but she didn't hug me. She did something that REALLY surprised me._

_She _**slapped **_me. I rubbed my face, where surely a red mark was stretching across I. The pain only lasted a moment, but it hurt my heart more than anything .I didn't retaliate, because I could never hurt my siblings. Ever._

_Leo looked at Piper, horrified. "What the hell is the matter with you?" he screamed at her, and raced forward to see if I was okay. I waved him off, and looked at Piper with an eyebrow raised. She was sobbing, and as much as I wanted to comfort her, I knew she wouldn't want me to right now._

"ITS HER FAULT!_" she screamed at us, and hurled the closest object- a pillow- at me. Leo hit it away, and glared at Piper. Piper ignored him. "SHE'S THE REASON DAD OFFED HIMSELF!" she yelled at me. It felt as if someone had plunged a dagger into my heart. She blamed _me_? Why?_

"_She drove him away," she said in an even voice, obviously trying to hold back fury, "he always hated her, and she was a horrible daughter anyway! So, dad decided to kill himself because he thought his daughter didn't love him. Or maybe he didn't want to put up with her anymore," she then walked right in front of my face, and said in a controlled voice, "you're the reason he's dead. You're the reason mom's dead. _No one _wants to put up with you. So, piss off and leave us," she gestured to Leo and herself, "alone," she finished, practically spitting the last word at me. Then, as if that weren't enough, she DID spit in my face. I wiped it off, and looked at Piper, dumfounded. _

_She used to be so sweet to me, I used to be the most important person in her life. Now, she was acting like a bitch. A mother fucking bitch of a sister. If you could even call her that anymore._

_Leo glared at Piper, and was about to speak- most probably to defend me- but I cut him off. "Leo, if its how she feels, then let her say it. No matter how much I do for her, no matter how much I go through for her, she can feel however she wants. She can be an ungrateful, selfish bitch all she wants. Just don't expect me to put up with it," I said flatly, not letting any of the hurt I was feeling into my voice. Piper blinked, probably thinking that I would take her into my arms and hold her like when we were little and she yelled at me. Screw that, bitch. Im done. _

_I turned around, ready to leave, when Leo grabbed my wrist, and I turned my head to look at him. His expression was pleading._

"_Annabeth," he said, "please don't go. She didn't mean it!"_

"_HELL YEAH I DID!" Piper exclaimed._

"_NOBODY GIVES A FUCK, PIPER!" Patricia's 18 year old son called from upstairs. On a normal day, I would've laughed at Piper for being so loud that someone heard her yell. Today, it was mirthless. _

_I looked only at Leo in the most impassive face I could muster. "Ill call _you_," I then turned so that my words could be directed to both Piper and Leo. "I love you guys. Even if you do hate me, Piper," I said, and to my distress my voice broke a bit from all the pain I was feeling. Leo noticed, and was about to hug me, but I walked out to the door. Patricia was apparently in the basement, because I didn't see her. _

_I remembered something, and I opened the door, and then called over my shoulder, "Hey, Piper! You know how you said that Id never have a crush on anyone?" I laughed humorlessly, "Well I have a crush! We kissed! So, stick THAT in your juice box and suck it!" I said, flipping her off over my shoulder. I could practically hear Leo's stifled laughter. He and I got each other so well.._

_Though, I had no doubt that he'd be ready to grill me for the info of this supposed guy. He'd go all 'protective brother' on him. And that's why I loved Leo._

_I smiled at my thoughts briefly, before I realized that my sister now hated me. I smirked._

_Join the club, Piper. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Well, after THAT, I went back to Percy's hospital room, holding back tears. He questioned me, but I avoided his questions. I didn't want to talk right then, so I just promised him that Id talk about it soon. Hopefully he'd forget. But I had a feeling he wouldn't.

Anyway, back to the present. Percy's getting out of the hospital today! I can finally walk again, and so can Percy, surprisingly! In fact.. Percy's walking towards me now, a strange, determined expression on his face.

My heart started to race, and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

DAMN YOU, HORMONES!

_Hahaha hoped you liked it! Ill update quickly! :D PLEASE REVIEW! :D_

_Percy and Annabeth: OH, LEXXIEE! _

_Me: WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE FUCKERS?.. I MEAN, HELP! XD_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi everyone! I love you guys so, SOO much! Thanks a ton! :D_

_Anyways._

_Poseidensdaughter: Tell him I said- in a flirtatious voice- "Hey boy, how you doin?.. Oh, and if you call me babe, I will personally hunt you down and rip off your manhood. No lie. ;)".. Hahaha XD But I burst out laughing at your review! Thanks so much! And aww you think he's hot! XD .. And I don't even want to __**know **__what kind of wresting you two do.. *suggestive eyebrow wiggling* Hahahaha just kidding! But thanks so much, again!_

_(Oh and PS, Yara helped me with the "Hey boy, how you doin?" thing XD I LOVE YA, YARA! :D :D)_

_Hunter.: Thank you! And thanks for appreciating that it was long! :D And wow. Zeus needs to calm the heck down! XD_

_Sof: You sound pretty! :3 And hahahahaha I love your review! :D XD Thanks so much! And Octavian is pretty creepy.. 0.0 XD And I cant wait for your next review! :D And don't worry, your not a girly girl! XD And yepp. There are many stalkerss… *shudders XD* I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I LOVE COTTON CANDY! XD XD P.S. Wow.. You okay? And hahahah the PJO movie was HORRIBLE compared to the books! D: BUT THEYRE MAKING THE SEA OF MONSTERS? 0.0 HOLY CRAP! And yeah, parents need to be more responsible and stop breaking kid's hearts. -_- And I LOVE Thalia! Shes AWESOME! And I love IMAGINATION! :D PEOPLE WHO DON'T HAVE IT ARE JEALOUS OF PEOPLE WHO DO! And I love you too! :D 3 3 _

Annabeth POV

Alright, so when you see a hot guy walking toward you, and he looks even hotter with the facial expression he's sporting, do you:

A. Run away!

B. Run up to him, and kiss him with passion!

C. Stay there, a bit awkwardly, waiting for him to come up to you!

If you chose C, you're a bit like me, because that's exactly what I did.

Percy was getting closer and closer, and my heart was beating impossibly fast.

_Calm the hell down! _I tried to tell myself, but I didn't calm down. I just freaked out more, 'cause now Im FREAKING TALKING TO MYSELF. Call the mental hospital now, folks! Reserve a spot for me!

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed me by my waist and pressed me against the wall behind me. I looked up, to find the one and only Percy fucking Jackson.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and looked him in the eyes. There, beyond the pools of sea green that he calls his eyes, I found mischief, love, and need. I was about to ask him what this whole thing was about, when he crashed his soft, yet firm lips to mine.

Have you ever kissed Percy Jackson? No? Well, I strongly believe its an experience everyone should have in their lifetime, because _its freaking AMAZING._

After a second of just standing there, I kissed him back with as much intensity that he was kissing me with. My hands found his hair, and soon my fingers were tugging on the luxurious black locks, trying to bring him impossibly closer.

He let out a low moan, and I giggled into the kiss. He was obviously going to make me pay for that. So, he bit down on my lower lip, and I gasped slightly. He then pulled away, and I almost let out a sound of protest.

_ALMOST._

I expected Percy to say something like, "Sorry for kissing you! I thought you were someone else!" or "I saw something on your lips! Its gone now!" or "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

But, no. He said, "Annabeth, what are we?"

As ambiguous as ever, eh Percy?

"What do you mean?" I asked. He smiled slightl_y,_ then he gestured to him and myself.

"What is this? Us? What are we? A couple? Friends? Friends with such raging hormones that they kiss twenty four- freaking seven?" he ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly.

Wow. Now that I think about it… What ARE we?

We had kissed several times. I felt closer to him than to anyone else. He saved my life. I love him.

WAAAIT! What the Hades? I DO NOT love Percy! I love him as a friend- MAYBE- but I don't love him like… THAT.

_Or do you? _That annoying little voice in the back of my head asked. I scowled mentally, and then mentally face palmed. I'm talking to myself _again._

I looked back at Percy, and for a second we just looked in each others eyes. Finally, I had to break away from his intense gaze.

" I don't know," I admitted. He put his forehead against my own, and I felt my heart start to beat rapidly again.

"What do you want to be, Annabeth?" he asked seriously, his warm, sweet breath hitting my face, making it burn where it made contact.

I pondered this for a moment.

What _do _I want?

I know I feel attracted to Percy- both physically and mentally- but, was it worth it to risk getting hurt again?

Every time I love someone, it seems that they bandage my heart, little by little, until they finally break it harder than it was broken previously.

Take Luke, for example.

He was my first boyfriend. I was 12, and he was 14. **(A/N I know Luke is, like, 7 years older than Annabeth is, but.. SCREW IT! Not in this story, sorry!) **I didn't want to move too fast, so the only kisses were on the cheek, nose or a quick peck on the lips.

It was perfect.

I had a connection with Luke- similar to the one I have with Percy, though not as strong. We dated until I was 14, and he was 16. Then, he got involved with some bad stuff.

He started hanging out with the wrong crowd, saying it was where he fit in. He felt abandoned by his father, and his mother was a bit crazy. He felt alone in the world.

I was there for him as much as I could be, but I wasn't enough. Soon, he started doing drugs and alcohol. He was hardly ever in a good mood, and he'd yell at me often. I 'd thought I loved him, so I put up with it. Until he slapped me, that is.

He was really drunk one night, and he came to my house. My siblings were at a sleepover, and my dad was away on 'business'. He stormed into my house, and started yelling at me, asking me if I was cheating on him.

Id said no- of course I wasn't! I loved him! But, he didn't believe it. So, he slapped me. It hurt my soul more than my face.

After that, Id stormed out of his house, ignoring his pleas calling out from behind me, and never saw him again.

That was a good thing. I never want to forgive him. I never want to even speak to him again. But, if I saw him, Im pretty sure I would. Luke had always had that affect on me.

Anyways, here I was, thinking about my past with my future standing in front of me. Percy looked like he was thinking as hard as I was. I knew what I wanted to do, now. I knew Percy wouldn't hurt me. I knew I could trust him.

So, I whispered, "How about we try being a couple?"

Percy smiled at me- a full blown grin that made my knees weak- and whispered back, "Sounds great to me, Wise Girl."

He then pressed his lips to mine with a little less urgency than the first time he'd done it. I melted into him, and I don't know how long we stood there until we heard applause and wolf-whistles near us. We quickly broke apart- our lips swollen, and faces flushed- and looked at the people who had interrupted our make out session.

_Oh gods almighty. We were having a __**make out session. **_

"WAY TO GO, PERCY!" Travis and Conner said at the same time, patting Percy on the back, "you bagged the forbidden fruit!"

I blushed at his words, and was soon furious. _Bagged me? Forbidden fruit? Oh, Conner and Travis, prepare to either die or face a fate worse than death._

I took a step to them, and Percy (who apparently knew what I was about to do) wrapped and arm around my waist, and made it impossible to move. DAMN YOU, STRONG BOY!

The Stolls looked both terrified and relieved at the same time. They dashed down the hall, and I smirked triumphantly.

_ANNABETH- 1 STOLLS- 0_

_I hope you liked it! :D :D Please review!_

_Annabeth: LEXXIEE! I WONT HURT YOU!_

_Me: LIKE HELL YOU WONT!_

_Percy: She has a point, Annabeth…_

_Annabeth: SHUT UP, PERCY!_

_Me: REVIEW PLEASE! *runs fast, away from the couple XD*_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hiya guys! :D Im sorry I havent updated in a bit! Ive been busy, and injured! So.. Yeah. _

_Sof: I LOVE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH, DUDE! Please keep up the reviews! And Im sorry your not feeling great. :/ Honestly, Ive been feeling pretty depressed and crappy lately. Not to mention, Im crushing on a guy I don't think likes me. . (HEY, IF ANY OF YOU CAN GIVE CRUSH ADVICE, PM ME PLEASE!) Oh and Yara loves Logan Lerman too! XD and.. I just love you XD_

_Poseidensdaughter: OH MY FREAKING GOD! NO WAY! YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER NOW? :D :D :D And I love you too! XD Thanks so much! _

_And.. Zampinator.. I love you in the way that Id love a brother who turned out to be a sister! :D (And yes, I do know this guy in Real Life.. He's awesome! XD)_

_OH and check out Its-Just-Dara's stories! Theyre pretty good! :D_

_REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks, guys! I wouldn't write if not for you 3_

_Oh and this chapter is gonna be kinda short.. SORRY! D:_

Percy's POV (SORRY FOR NOT DOING THIS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS)

YESSSS! HELLZ YEAH! IM GOING OUT WITH FREAKING ANNABETH CHASE!

.. Sorry. I had to let that out.

…Maybe I am a Seaweed Brain after all..

Anyways, I cant believe it! If I knew a car crash would help me get the girl of my dreams, then I would've been in one a while ago!

I smiled to myself as I walked to Annabeth's (Well, actually, the house was Thalia's. Annabeth was staying there for some reason she said she didn't want to go into with me) door. We had both left the hospital, and I had driven myself to her house to ask her to go to dinner with me tonight. I didn't want to do it over the phone; I figured it was kinda more romantic this way.

DAMN IT.

Im acting like a freaking lovesick puppy! I AM MORE MANLY THAN A PUPPY!.. Arent I?

Shit. Im starting to doubt my manhood! Seriously? THIS IS WHY I DON'T GET IN RELATIONSHIPS!

Well, that and because it costs tons of money to have one. I mean, seriously! They expect you to-

_PERCY! SHUT THE FUCKING HADES UP! _The voice in my head yelled, _HOLY BIG THREE, I THINK YOU HAVE ADHD OR SOMETHING!_

It's a sad day when the voice in your head starts to go against you.

Annabeth's POV

I was just sitting on Thalia's couch when Jason (Thalia's previously mentioned brother) sat down next to me, a pleading expression on his face.

"Annabeth," he started, and I was curious as to where this would go, "will you help me woo Piper ?" he asked desperately.

I sighed, and my shoulders sagged. "Sorry, Jase. Im not exactly Piper's favorite person right now. That's kinda the reason Im here," I told him. He raised an eyebrow, looking at me skeptically, so I told him the whole story. He sat there, a shocked expression on his face. Finally he regained his composure, and looked at me.

"Well, Piper was being a _bitch. _Maybe she was PMSing?" he asked, then quickly added, "but I still like her. Oh, and sorry about your dad."

I nodded at the last part, not wanting to talk about my father right now. Though, I laughed at the first thing he said.

"PMSing? Im surprised you know what that is! You used to be such an innocent kid, Jasey Wasey Gracey!" I said, pinching his cheek and using the nickname I made for him when we were younger. He swatted my hand away and tried to scowl, but a grin lit up his face.

"Whatever, Annie-kins. I grew up," he said, sticking his tongue out at me and calling me by my old nickname from him.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, real mature, Jase."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Jason and I looked at each other, and Jason pushed me off the couch, to the door. I stumbled but regained my balance quickly. I glared at him while he propped his legs up on the coffee table in front of the couch. He smirked at me.

"Babe," he said, yawning, "you can get the door."

I glared even harder at him, but I then smiled sweetly. "Call me babe again, Ill make sure you can never have Jason JR and Lil Piper," I said. He both blushed and glared at me at the same time, but I ran to the door before he could kill me. I quickly opened the door to find my amazing boyfriend.

_Boyfriend. DAAAAYYUUUMMM. I could get used to saying that._

I smiled at Percy and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked. He smiled at me, then blushed slightly.

"Wanna go out to dinner tonight?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I smiled at him, and nodded.

"That sounds great," I said, "what time?"

He seemed relieved at the yes, and his smile seemed even brighter. "How about 7?"

I nodded again, and he kissed my lips chastely, then turned around. "Bye Wise Girl! See ya at 7!" he called over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. That's the Percy I know and cant stand.

But- I think- I love him anyway. Or at least really like him.

_That's it, yo! The date's on the next chapter! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE THEIR DATE!_

_Annabeth: LEXIE WHERE ARE YOUUU?_

_Me: SHIT KABOBS!_

_Review!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Poseidonsdaughter: Oh wow! THATS SO COOL! I WISH YOU GUYS THE BEST! :D GOOD LUCK!_

_Sof: Hahaha I love your reviews! XD And I couldnt imagine myself in a maid costume.. but Im sure youd look hot! xD And aaww your injured! D: And hahahahahaha Yara and a couple others know about my crush xD And Yara doesnt like JB. And I loove you! (Sorry, I cant look at your review to see if Im missing any part of your review lol) And I dont really understand anime lol lol. But.. Yeahh... XD_

_Please review and enjoy! THANKS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING, GUYS! _

Annabeth's POV

So much happened in the last few hours.

First, I got asked out by Percy. [Insert dreamy, girly sigh here].

Then, I received a call from my bitch of a sister.

Rather than stare up into the sky and show you (who the hell am I _talking _to anyway?) a flashback, Im just gonna give you the simplified version: Shes so very sorry, she was PMSing (A POINT TO JASON FOR GUESSING!), and she was just looking for someone to blame. Apparently that's how she deals with things: she blames others.

How the hell am I related to her?

I mean, _I _usually blame _myself _for other's mistakes. Who the hell did she get the pettiness and selfishness fro-

Oh, right. My dad, after mom died.

I shook my head to clear it. _DAMN IT!_

Im supposed to be going on a date with Percy in- I checked my clock- about 3 freaking hours! I need to stop thinking about death and depressing shit! THINK ABOUT UNICORNS, ANNABETH! OR RAINBOWS! OR LLAMAS! OR UNICORNS POOPING OUT LLAMAS WHO ARE POOPING OUT RAINBOWS!

… This is what goes on in my head.

I smirked at my thoughts; I swear, I probably have ADHD.

Anyways, after Piper apologized, I told her about how I'm going on a date with Percy. Soon she was squealing, and muttering under her breath words that I couldnt understand.

Not sure if Id want to, anyway.

Then, she told me she'd be at Thalia's in about 20 minutes to get me ready, and before I could object, she hung up.

Aww shit..

Then, Thalia ran in, saying that she heard squealing. I explained the whole predicament to her, and she took in all that I told her. Then she smiled a bit evilly, immediately making me nervous.

What! Thalia's scarier than Piper any day!

"Annabeth," Thalia started out, very seriously, "you will listen to Piper and I. You will wear whatever we tell you to wear. You will not object. You will not fight us. Or Ill post the picture of you kissing your Taylor Lautner poster online," she said, not kidding in the slightest.

I blushed, mentally cursing her out.

See, about 2 years ago, I had an unhealthy obsession with Taylor Lautner. I thought he was the hottest thing since the sun. So, I had this one poster of him hanging on my wall, and Id kiss it every night before bed. It was just kind of my nightly ritual. (SHUT UP, DONT JUDGE ME! I CAN BE A GIRL WHEN I WANT TO BE!)

Anyway, Thals was sleeping over my house one night, and I thought she went to the bathroom, so I kissed my Taylor Lautner poster. But as my lips connected to the poster, a flash went off, and I turned my head to see Thalia standing there in her goth glory, holding a camera with a smirk on her face.

_THAT BITCH, THIS IS MY HUSBAND! SHE CANT TAKE PICTRURES OF ME KISSING MY HUSBAND! _was my only thought at the time.

Now, I realized how bad it would be for me, socially. And that's pretty damn bad.

So, I decided to do whatever the emo chick wanted.

"Good choice," she said, smirking.

Its times like this when Thalia is at her scariest.

Soon, Piper decided to pop in and make my life a living hell. I mean- no, nevermind. Thats exactly what I mean.

Piper and Thalia- who are both scary separately, but a force to be reckoned with when combined- grinned at me.

"Well, Annabeth, youre in very capable hands. Dont worry, Percy wont be able to keep his eyes off you," Piper said, and then muttered to herself, _"He might not be able to keep his hands off you either."_

I blushed, and was about to run out of the room when I remembered the picture.

THE picture.

Of Annabeth Chase, the tough, smart girl everyone respects, kissing her Taylor Lautner poster.

So, its either ruining my social life, or playing Barbie.

Barbie it is!

FUCK MY LIFE.

Percy POV

Oh my gods.

Oh my Poseidon's _The Little Mermaid _PJs! **(A/N Hahaha THANKS FOR THAT ONE, SOF! XD)**

Holy Hades, and basically every other mythological phrase possible!

_I, PERCY JACKSON, HAVE AN OFFICIAL DATE WITH ANNABETH FREAKING CHASE!_

I smiled to myself, and looked at the clock hanging in my room. I still have about 3 hours until the date, so I suppose I shall get a nice, long shower!

_Suppose? SHALL? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GIRL DOING TO ME?_

I smiled to myself. Annabeth seems to be bringing out the best in me, as cheesy as it sounds. I dont know how I dealt with not dating her- or at least being her friend!- for all this time!

Thank the gods for that project!

SHIT. The project!

I had totally forgotten about that! Now, we're gonna have to work on the project, and we have _nothing _done.

Damn you, dramatic life!

Ah, whatever. We'll find time to do it.

As long as we're together, Im good.

- HOLY CRAP! THE TIME DECIDED TO SKIP! AHHH! ..LLAMA...-

I walked up to Thalia's house, and fixed my nice, dress shirt. I was wearing dark jeans, and a nice black shirt. I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Who opened the door?

My amazing, goddess of a girlfriend.

And _dayyuummm girl.._

She cleans up _really well._

_OOOHHH SEMI-CLIFFY!_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_OH YEAH AND A REVIEWER SAID TO SAY THAT ANNABETH'LL KILL ME IF I DONT GET 200 REVIEWS? HAHA.. I DONT DREAM OF GETTING 200, BUT ILL APPRECIATE ANYTHING YOU GUYS GIVE ME! THANKS SO MU-_

_Annabeth: SHUT UP AND LET ME KILL YOU!_

_Me: Oh, yeah, sure! That sounds so appeal- NO FUCKING WAY, DUMBASS!_

_REVIEW! *runs away faster than you can say 'Sweet Hades!'*_


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry this took so long! I was working on a new story! In fact, I have a (kind of) contest for you guys! Whoever is the 200__th__ reviewer of this story, will get their own character in my story "Identity". So, read "Identity" and be the 200__th__ reviewer, and you get your own character! You can tell me what name your character will have, and what their appearance will be. I don't promise anything on personalities, but Ill give your suggestions a fair chance! So.. THERE YOU HAVE IT! :D_

_I Don't own PJO._

_ENJOY!_

Annabeth's POV 

_Awww, FUCK._

I was wearing a bit- longer-than-mid-thigh, light blue dress with spaghetti straps. It hugged my thighs, and showed off all of my curves. It was actually pretty. I had on black flats to go with the dress, and blue eye shadow, a bit of mascara, etc.

Then, the crazy emo chick and my peppy little sis allowed me to look in the mirror. And..

_Wow._

I actually looked really nice. Maybe even beautiful. They had only brushed through my hair, and left it how it normally is. I think it looked pretty damn good.

As a matter of fact, _I _looked pretty damn good.

I smiled to myself, and Thalia and Piper squealed behind me.

"She likes it!" Piper screeched.

"She _loves _it!" Thalia revised.

I shook my head, and smiled at them. "I absolutely _adore _it. Thanks so much, guys!"

They squealed again, and then there was a knock on the door- cue more squeals from Piper and Thals. I rolled my eyes, and went to answer the door. Who was standing there?

My supermegafoxyawesomehot boyfriend, that's who!

I grinned at him when he stood there, shocked. He then blinked, and smiled brightly at me. "You look.. Wow."

I smirked. "I hope 'wow' is a compliment," I said with a wink.

He winked back. "I couldn't compliment you properly if I tried. The only word to describe you would be.. Supermegafoxyawesomehot," he admitted. I felt my eyes grow wide, and I gaped at him.

"Waait.. YOU LIKE AVPM? **(A/N AVPM is A Very Potter Musical. Its super funny and I suggest you look it up! :D XD**" I asked, astonished. His eyes were as wide as mine.

"_You _like AVPM?" he asked. I nodded, and he pecked my lips once, but it was enough for the butterflies in my tummy to fly all over the place and for my heart to start to race.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you!" he teased, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I smirked at him, and leant into him.

"_Besides _my wit, book smarts, beauty, and personality?" I asked innocently. He kissed the top of my head.

"Yes, besides that," he said. I could feel a smile on his lips when they lingered on my head for longer than necessary. I felt a blush creep up my cheek, and Percy's chest rumbled as he chuckled.

"So, Perce, where are we going?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the physical contact I was having with Percy.

"We're going to a nice little restaurant. Its not too fancy, but has great food," he said.

We walked in comfortable silence, until I finally said, "Oh, and Percy, you don't look so bad yourself."

I could practically _hear _a smirk in his voice. "You really think so? Your not just trying to make my ego grow?"

I laughed lightly, and shook my head. "No, really. You look hot."

He chuckled again. "You look pretty damn hot yourself. I bet Im gonna have to beat up a couple guys tonight, just for looking at you the wrong way," he joked, but there was a hint of a promise in his voice, as if he was reassuring me that he would stick around for a while. I loved the idea of us being.. _us. _for a long time.

Soon, we got to the restaurant, and Percy opened the door for me. I flashed him a quick smile before stepping through the door. He then walked in after me, and wrapped a protective arm around my waist. I leant into him again, until we reached the table. I sat on one side, and Percy sat on the other side, facing me. He put his head in his hands- exactly how he did on the day we were paired together for the project- and smiled at me. I returned the smile, and then kissed his nose. He laughed, and fake pouted.

"What, no kiss on the lips?" he asked in a whiny voice. I smirked, and shook my head.

"I only kiss _special _people on first dates. You have to prove your worthy," I said, winking at me. He held a hand over his heart, pretending to be wounded.

"I havent proved it yet?" he asked in disbelief. I shook my head, a smile tracing my lips.

"Ill just have to prove it before the night's over," Percy said, and then our waiter came and took our order.

-Time Skip-

Percy left money on the counter, and held out his hand for me to take. I did take it, and he guided me out of the restaurant, and onto the sidewalk. I smiled at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Where to now?" I asked. He smiled, a twinkling in his eye that was visible, even though the sun was starting to set.

"We're going to watch the sunset at my favorite spot. it's a spot where I used to go as a kid, when my parents fought to much," he said causally, walking with my hand in his own toward his 'favorite spot'. I looked at him with sympathy.

"Im sorry.. You don't _have _to show me this pla-"

Then, he cut me off, saying, "Annabeth. I _want _to show you. I _care _about you. A lot. So.. Follow me!" he said, and he walked faster to this 'special spot' of his.

Soon, we came to a park. I was wondering what was so special about a park, when Percy started walking me into the park, but _deeper _into the park. Soon we were in front of a tiny forest. He led me around the trees, until we came to this beautiful little space.

The trees hovered over it like a roof, but some sunlight still got through. There was a little pond in this area, and it was clear. Where the sunlight was coming through, it was coming through in beams, making the place seem even more magical.

I actually gasped, and Percy smiled at me.

"_I _thought it was pretty amazing.. My sister was actually the one who found it. When she was 9, and I was 10, my parents really started to argue a lot. The arguments got worse and worse, and I finally just decided to take my sister- Natalie- somewhere else when they were fighting. I decided on the park, because I thought Nat would enjoy it. She explored deeper and deeper, until she found this place," Percy said, and he had a face of regret, and grief on his face.

"I.. I didn't know you had a sister," I said, my voice only a little above a whisper.

"_Had,_" he said bitterly, "that's the keyword. Her death.. It was my fault. She was raped, and then murdered in front of me as I was held back by grown men. I was only 14," he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I.. I saw her. When I was unconscious. She guided me back to the world of the living," he admitted.

I absorbed all of this information, and then nodded. "I believe you. And Im.. Im so sorry that happened to you. No one should have to go through that."

He looked at me in the eyes, and said, "Annabeth. Life isn't really fair. Just look at you! Youre an amazing person with a heart of gold, and beauty inside and outside, yet you have the shittiest life _ever._ Its not fair. And if I could take any of your pain, or your troubles and put it on my shoulders, Id carry that for you a hundred ti-"

He didn't get to finish that thought.

Why?

Well, because I chose that second to crash my lips to his.

_Hope you liked! Please read about the contest in the beginning of this chapter and.. REVIEW! :D_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi guys.. Im pissed off and depressed, so Im not making this a long chapter, so please don't complain._

_Review, please._

_Oh, and please read my story "Identity" and tell me if I should continue it. _

Annabeth POV

Percy was stunned for a second, but when he recovered, he kissed back with as much force as I was kissing him with.

I don't know how long we spent with my hands in his hair, and his arms around my waist, but when we pulled apart, we were breathing heavily.

"Annabeth.. That… that was.." Percy said, panting slightly, seeming to not be able to put coherent words together.

"Amazing? Fantastic? Wow?" I suggested, panting a bit myself.

"Nope.. It was _!_" he said, and did a little dance while he sang the song that went with the word. I rolled my eyes at him, but I still smiled. Then, when he finally stopped, he pounced on me, and straddled me, then pinned me to the ground, holding both of my wrists in one hand. I struggled, but the boy was too strong.

"Percy! Let me up!" I exclaimed. Percy thought for a second, then grinned evilly.

"I might consider it.. If you do whatever I say for a full day," he said, his eyes twinkling.

I shook my head. "No way!""

Percy sighed. "Then, if you wont do as I ask, I suppose I will be forced to.. _tickle you to death!_" he said dramatically, and then began tickling me mercilessly.

"F-fine!" I shouted. He grinned triumphantly

"What do you want, Percy?" I asked. He shook his head and tsked at me.

"No, no, no! Slave, you start tomorrow!" he shouted, and then, suddenly, he got up and started running. I growled in frustration, then ran after him blindly.

But hey: love is blind, isn't it?

… and deaf… and drunk.. And high.. And, most of all, crazy.

Very, very, crazy.

But its so worth it.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey guys. Im a bit better with the whole 'pissed and depressed' thing. Not by a lot, but nonetheless, Im still better._

_Oh, and wanna know why this chapter is so short? _

_Because something super dramatic happens in the next chapter, and it shall be very long!_

_So, there._

_Oh, and you guys arent reviewing that much :/ It makes me kinda sad…_

_Eh. Whatever._

_I DON'T OWN PJO._

_READ AND ENJOY AND REVIEW AND PB & J SAMMICHES!_

_Tyson: PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME? _

_ME: UNFORTUNATELY , NO. ._._

_Oh and guys? The more reviews I get, the faster I update.. So, keep that in mind ;)_

_OHHHH… ANND GUYS? DO ANY OF YOU LOVE PANIC! AT THE DISCO! IF YOU DO, PM ME! NONE OF MY FRIENDS REALLY LIKE THEM, SO I CANT HAVE ANY CONVERSATIONS ABOUT P!ATD WITH THEM SO… WHY IS THIS IN CAPS? Well, PM me if you love P!ATD and wanna have a conversation about them!_

Percy POV

I woke up in the morning smiling. At first I was like: Why the hell am I smiling? I hate the mornings! Then, I realized that I had seen Annabeth yesterday. My heart fluttered, my breathing hitched, and my smile grew brighter. _All because of Annabeth. _

Damn.

I really think I'm like a lovesick puppy when it comes to her.. Anyone agree? Oh wait, I don't give a flying fuck.

Sorry. Again, I hate the mornings.

So, I jumped right out of bed, and raced to my bathroom to.. Er… do my business. Then, I walked to my closet, picked out a simple black v-neck shirt, and jeans.

Then, I ran out the door, past my mom, who was standing there with a banana in her hand, looking very confused, and out the door.

I smiled to myself as I got in my car, and drove to school.

_I get to see Annabeth, again!_

…_. Hehe…_

Damn you, lovesick puppy side…

But hey, the girl has to do whatever I say. Who wouldn't be excited for that?

Annabeth POV

I decided to just run to school today. Yeah, I felt kinda bad for leaving Leo and Piper to fend for themselves, but theyre almost my age. They can man up for a while.

I pushed my feet off of the ground, taking long strides towards school. Damn, I love running. It makes me feel powerful and.. Free. Plus, I get all my best ideas when Im running. I also remember things when I'm running.

Such as the fact that _I have to be Percy's slave today._

I thought a billion profanities as I approached the building; who knew what that freak would make me do?

Even if he is my boyfriend, he wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of this situation.

I smiled to myself; it felt nice to call Percy my boyfriend, even if I only call him that in my head.

I waited outside the building for Percy's car to show up, and when it finally pulled into the school's parking lot, I smiled and ran to greet Percy. When my Seaweed Brain finally saw me, he swung open the door with his school bag on his shoulder- he must've just gotten it out of its usual place in the passenger's seat- and smiled brightly at me, before pecking my lips and taking my hand and starting the walk to the school. I smiled at him, and glanced at our entwined hands, before smiling even wider; I love _us_. And maybe, just maybe Percy forgot that I have to-

"Oh, Annie, don't worry I didn't forget about our little arrangement. Today, you'll call me: Sexy Master."

I blushed red at the thought of saying that all day- _in front of people. Percy saw my blush and smirked at me._

"_Slave, go open the door for me," he ordered, and I mentally face palmed. _

_I knew he was gonna abuse this._

_Fuck._


	21. Chapter 21

_Fuck. Guys I am so, so sorry for not updating quickly. A lot of shit's been going on, plus exams. I hope you can forgive me! _

_This chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be, but I couldn't continue more. I had to end it where I ended it :P_

_Also, I hope you guys laugh a bit when reading this. :D_

_And, to those of you who are worried about me, thanks. I'm better now, but I'm not fully okay. Though, I try to hide it with a smile so people don't worry about me. Well, the few that actually truly care._

_Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter! And please review! _

Annabeth's POV

It's half way through the day.

And Percy's abusing his power.

_*Flashback*_

_I held open the door for a smirking Percy, and cursed inwardly. This is gonna be a long day._

_I walked through the door, and saw Thalia and Nico yelling at each other. I walked over to them, Percy following my lead, and heard what they were fighting about._

"_Green Day is _much _better than Simple Plan!" Thalia exclaimed. Nico frantically shook his head, and yelled the opposite._

_I rolled my eyes, and shouted, "Green Day is better, now shut the Hades up!" _

_Percy glared playfully at me, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Say Simple Plan is better, Slave!"_

_I glared back- not so playfully, might I add- and said, "Simple Plan is better."_

_Thalia and Nico looked at us with wide eyes. _

"_What the hell?" they said at the same time._

_I didn't want to explain it, so I gave Percy the "Explain now, or I'll slit your throat" look, and ran off down the hall after shouting "THALICO!" _

_*End Of Flashback*_

Where am I now? Well, I'm sitting at the bottom of our school's staircase, watching people walk by, thinking about things.

Like, am I cruel for not being that depressed about my father's suicide?

Am I a horrible person for it?

I don't know.. But, he hated me. He made my life Hell. Why should I grieve and go emo over his death?

_Because, he's- he was your father, _the annoyingly reasonable part of me said.

_Fuck off, _I thought back to it.

Wow. I'm so freaking insane.

But.. I'm actually happy for the first time in my life. I'm truly, undeniably happy. Piper might be a bit of a bitch, Thalia and Nico might be emo, and Percy might be a dork at times, but I'm happy.

I smiled at the thought of Percy. How had I hated him? Thank god for that project..

SHIT. That project's due the week after prom. Hm.. I wonder if Percy will ask me to prom.. Ew. Dresses.

Wow. I'm seriously ADHD..

I got up from my seat on the bottom stair, and walked to the cafeteria. I had missed about 5 minutes of lunch from my thinking, and Percy and the others would probably be getting pissed off that I wasn't there.

I walked through the hall, not stopping to look at any of my peers or the prom posters on the wall. I didn't stop to look at the lockers, nor the teachers yelling at my fellow students. Normally, I'm pretty observant. Not today, I guess.

When I reached the large doors of the cafeteria, I pulled them open quickly and rushed inside. I felt a bit sick, like melancholy sat over me. I felt like something bad was going to happen. And my gut feelings are usually correct. I walked straight to my friend's table, and observed.

Nico and Thalia were fighting. Again.

Why am I not surprised?

Katie and Travis were making conversation, with Katie smiling like a lovesick idiot.

I hope I don't look like that when I talk to Percy..

Conner was intently talking to Grover, who was blushing. Hm, I'd find out the details of that conversation later.

Then, last but not least, my Seaweed Brain- who was seated so I could see his face, but he apparently hadn't noticed me- was sitting there, watching Thalia and Nico fight, a ghost of a smile on his lips, and amusement sparkling in his sea green eyes. But behind the amusement lay a bit of worry. Shit, I think he was worried about me..

So, I sneaked behind Percy like the ninja I am, and covered his eyes with my hands. I then whispered in his ear, ignoring the snickers and giggles from the others as they noticed what I was doing, _"Hey, Sexy Master."_

Percy let out a sigh of relief, and gently took my hands off his eyes. He turned around, and smirked at me, pulling me onto his lap. I blushed slightly, and the snickers and giggles continued, more than before.

"Hello, Slave," he said before kissing me.

I melted into the kiss, forgetting what I was thinking about before, forgetting my name, forgetting about _everything _except the fact that Percy was kissing me. And I was loving it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer, letting the sparks overwhelm me.

"_Miss Chase and Mr. Jackson! No PDA!" _I heard a teacher yell from across the room. I blushed, and reluctantly pulled away from Percy. I looked over at the teacher, who just so turned out to be Mr. Brunner, my math teacher. He was smiling knowingly, and shot me a wink before going back to talking to a student.

Also, now half the students in the cafeteria were looking at us, some laughing, some smirking, and some glaring pointlessly (I'll give you one guess on who was glaring. Think: Slutty red head)

I rolled my eyes at Rachel **(A/N: Oh god.. A reviewer told me I was spelling it wrong, so I looked in The Battle of The Labyrinth. And I **_**was **_**spelling it wrong. Shit. Sorry guys, I'm gonna spell it right now though! :D So, thanks for the review about how I was spelling it wrong! :D) **and turned back to Percy, who's face was tinted with a pink blush. But he was smirking annoyingly still.. Okay, who am I kidding. His smirk is adorable.

"Annie, we just got yelled at for PDA!' he said over the guffaws of our friends, shaking his head exasperatedly, "next time we have to be more ninja-like!"

Thalia sobered up for a second, said, "You guys are going to keep eating off each other's faces instead of lunch? That can't be healthy.. At least use some protection, Percabeth!", then went back to dying from laughter. I blushed even more, cursing her out inwardly.

Damn you, goth chick. Damn you to Hades.

Conner became serious for a second, and said "Threesome?" hopefully.

_Fuck, this is gonna be a long day, I thought as I face palmed. _

_*Time Skip*_

_I walked along to Percy's home, where I'd be spending the night. Percy had swim practice, so he couldn't drive me. I'd insisted on walking myself, saying that I needed the exercise. Honestly, I'd just wanted to think some more._

_But, thinking soon became impossible. All coherent thoughts flew from my brain, I held my breath, and my heart stopped beating for a moment._

_Because, standing in front of me with a "friendly" smile on his face was the one and only Luke Castellan._


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey.. I'm so, so sorry for not updating. Stuff's been going on._

_Can you guys do me a favor? _

_You can choose.. Do you want frequent, short updates or updates like once a week that are about 3,000 or more words long? Please review and tell me what you think!_

_So.. Yeah._

_I don't own Percy Jackson!_

_Annabeth: I STILL WANNA KILL YOU!_

_Percy: YEAH, WHAT SHE SAID!_

_Me: .. Percy, youre so whipped._

_Percy: -_- … Yeah, I know.. :/_

Annabeth's POV

_*Previously* _

_I walked along to Percy's home, where I'd be spending the night. Percy had swim practice, so he couldn't drive me. I'd insisted on walking myself, saying that I needed the exercise. _

_Honestly, I'd just wanted to think some more._

_But, thinking soon became impossible. All coherent thoughts flew from my brain, I held my breath, and my heart stopped beating for a moment._

_Because, standing in front of me with a "friendly" smile on his face was the one and only Luke Castellan._

I stopped walking, and stared at the boy in front of me. It took a couple seconds to process, but finally, I whisper-yelled "What are you doing here?"

He smiled sadly and took a step closer to me. I took a step back.

"Annabeth.. I'm here to apologize. I was an ass, and I'm so sorry for what I put you through."

"Apologies don't mean _anything_, Luke!" I said, my voice breaking when I said his name. The name I hadn't spoken in such a long time.

He flinched, and stepped back as if I had slapped him. _Good, _I thought, _He remembered._

When my dad and I would fight, sometimes he would apologize afterwards, and blame it on alcohol. I always said that it was okay, but it never was. He still did it. "I'm Sorry" won't fix anything. Especially not a broken heart.

That's what I'd say to Luke, when I told him of my problems. He'd rub my back, and say soothing words to me.

But that Luke is gone, leaving me with the disfigured version I see before me.

"I know I can't make it up to you, but… I never stopped loving you, Annabeth. I truly regret what I did," he said, sincerely.

I shook my head, and held the emotions I felt at bay. This is why I never wanted to see him again. I truly wanted to forgive him, already. But I had to remain strong.

"You put me through hell," I whispered harshly, "even though I had enough to go through without your shit. Now, my father killed himself, but I'm happy. You know why? Because I love my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. He's never hurt me and will never hurt me. He's genuine and everything you _weren't. _So, save it, Luke. Go tell someone who cares."

I started to walk away, but he grasped my arm as if it was his only way to survive.

"Please, Annabeth. At least let's be friends."

I felt my will dissolve slightly, and I stood there dumbfounded for a moment.

Should I give him a chance?

_I know, I know I'm horrible for leaving it there. But I have two ideas in my head. So, review and say if Annabeth should give Luke a chance at friendship or not! PLEEEAASSEE? I'm begging you. _

_Annabeth: If you don't review, I'll cut you! :D_

_Me: ANNABETH! NO! We love the people who read the story! NO killing them!_

_Percy: Is maiming allowed?_

_Me: *Facepalm*_

_Review please!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Alright, I'm going to update once a week! But this update will be a bit short because… stuff's kind of going on. I hate using that excuse over again, but it's the truth. I really don't want to elaborate on it though. I hate sympathy. Anyways, I'll try to make another chapter to make up for it tomorrow. And wow… I was pleasantly surprised to see how many of you guys didn't want Luke to be forgiven._

_So.. Im not going to spoil anything._

_Nope._

_Haha, well enjoy the chapter and review! (Im not going to say comment.. It sounds stupid .)_

_Percy: DO YA DISCLAIMER!_

_Annabeth: Yeah, now! :P_

_Me: … Shut up. :P _

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO! _

I froze, thinking for a second.

Should I forgive him?

He was my first love. Maybe I was too hard on him. Maybe I should just forgive him and move on with our friendship. Nothing else has to happen and nothing else will happen. I have Percy.

Crap. Percy.

What would I tell Percy?

Why would I want to forgive Luke? I have a boyfriend I love and I don't need Luke anymore.

Wait… I love Percy?

Oh god, that's a thought for another time.

I glared at Luke, and took my arm from his grasp.

"How dare you even _ask _for forgiveness after the hell you put me through? _I loved you. _But did you notice I said past tense? That's right. Im. Over. It. So just.. _Just leave me alone!_" I said, screaming the last sentence at him, and he grimaced.

"Im.. Im sorry, Annabeth," he said once more, and with that he disappeared into the shadows.

I fell on my knees, the pain inside becoming unbearable.

Why does _my _life have to be like this? Why cant it happen to Rachel instead? What did I _do wrong?_

I shook my head, letting salty tears cascade down my cheeks.

I kneeled there for the longest time, just trying to gather the strength to leave. When I finally did, I got up and ran as fast as humanly possible to Percy's house. When I reached the front door, I took out the spare key Percy had made me, and with shaking hands I unlocked the door.

I flung the door open, and ran upstairs. I then burst through Percy's bedroom's door, and threw my schoolbag to the other end of the room. I plopped myself down on Percy's bed and laid my head on his pillow. It smelt like him, and was comforting.

I sighed deeply, and a thought popped into my head.

_Do I love Percy?_

Well of course I do. I love him. Ive been through so much with him, and he's been there for me! He's beautiful, funny, not _always _dumb, caring, sometimes sweet, and a partial romantic!

What more could a girl want?

But… was I _in love _with him?

That's a _whole _different thing.

See, I don't know if I still believe in that kind of love. I just… I don't know. Theres so much divorce in the world, and then Luke…

Oh god. Stop. Thinking. About. LUKE.

But… Can I love after that? Or am I broken?

Speaking of broken… Im not sure I'm fully healed from that encounter with Luke. That broke my heart slightly, seeing him here.

Am I going to tell Percy about my unfortunate meeting with Luke?

Of course I am! I can't lie to him! What kind of relationship would I be in if I lied often? A relationship is nothing without trust!

Then again… How would Percy react? Would he freak about me being in contact with my ex? Would he be _that kind of guy that got jealous over stupid things? _

_I heard Percy's front door open._

_I guess its time to find out._


	24. Chapter 24

_Yo! Well, technically I said I'd post this YESTERDAY, but its only an hour and so difference so I count it!_

_One of you said that Annabeth never shut the door, and yet Percy opened it._

_Whoopsies!_

_But, well… I don't know, I'm sorry! D: I don't claim to be perfect, I tend to make mistakes! D:_

_So.. Im so sorry about that.._

_Anyway, enjoy and please review! _

_Oh and thank you, Maya Diteus! I loved the cookie, doughnut, shark attack, and peanut butter cookie! They were all virtually delicious! Except, you know, the shark attack… Thatd be an odd thing to describe as delicious.. O.o _

_ENJOY AND I DON'T OWN PJO!_

I felt my heart beat faster as I heard Percy's feet walk up the stairs.

Oh god, what am I going to say to hi-

Then, at the door that I had forgotten to close, my wonderful, beautiful boyfriend appeared, a smile on his face.

"Hey Wise Gir-. Wait. What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the drying tears, and the pained expression on my face. His face became filled with worry, his eyes dark with dread.

"Well…" I started, and then took a deep breath and said, " I ran into Luke. Yes, my ex, Luke. He… He apologized to me, and asked for a second chance," Percy's eyes clouded with worry and sadness before I hurriedly said, "but I told him I had a boyfriend that I lo-liked a lot and that I couldn't go back to him because you meant too much to me and he had hurt me too bad. He then asked for friendship, but I denied that as well. I don't want him in my life anymore, because well… I have better people in it now. People like you. Fantastic people who won't hurt me like he did. And I'm kind of scared as to how you'll react about this, and now I'm rambling on, why don't I just stop talking…" I stopped there, and took another breath, trying to even my breathing.

_I said that all in one breath._

Wow. With lungs like that, you'd think I'd be able to breathe underwater or something.. **(A/N: No you're not able to breathe underwater, Annie! But you're boyfriend can! XD … Lol I had to say that.)**

Percy stood there, watching me with wide eyes for a second before saying, "You almost said love."

I stared at him, shocked for a second before saying, "Wow. Seriously? I tell you a story of my ex coming to town and trying to get back together with me, and you only catch that I almost said love? You are _such _a seaweed brain. Why do I even bother?" I asked jokingly to the sky. He fake glowered at me before smirking.

"Well, I'm a seaweed brain that you _looove_!" he said, making a kissy face.

I glared at him, and my cheeks flamed.

_Damn you, hot boy!_

He got this mischievous glint in his eye that told me that something was about to happen that I'd either love or hate.

I'm guessing the latter.

"Percy Jackson, if you do something outrageous, so help me, God, I will-" I started to threaten, but got cut off with a scream of _"ANNABETH CHASE LOVES ME!_" from my boyfriend.

Oh geez.

I blushed, and got up, starting to run at him. He must've guessed that I'd do this, so he was already halfway to the door. He ran through the open door, down the stairs, and out the front door that he forgot to close as well, with me right on his tail.

"_ANNABETH CHASE LOVES ME!" _he screamed again, this time to the outside world.

I growled, and ran faster than I had before.

"_ANNABETH CH-" _was all he got out before I tackled him onto the soft grass that lay in front of his house.

He turned around a split second before falling, and held on to me, making sure that I'd fall with him as a cushion. That worked, because I landed _right on top of him._

_Can you say awkward?_

_He took in my crimson face, and his smirk became more pronounced. I tried to get off him, but he held me there, and rather cliché-ly said, "Oh no, I think I like you in this position."_

_I glared at him, but had to smile._

"_Oh, and Annabeth?" Percy asked. _

"_Yeah?" I replied._

"_I love you too," he said, before rolling us around so that he was on top, putting his weight on his knees- that were at either side of me- and arms- that were near my shoulder's length- so that he was hovering over me. He then placed his lips on mine, and my eyes fluttered closed out of pure pleasure._

_Infuriating one moment, cheesily romantic the next._

_What am I going to do with this boy?_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Ugh. Guys, I hate putting Author's Notes as chapters. Seriously, I'm so sorry. But this is important, so if you could please read thiss… I'd appreciate it. :D**_

_**Well, my laptop doesn't work properly, I can only go on the main one at certain times so… There might not be any schedule for when I update. I know, I suck. But trust me, I tried. And this is, like, my main story so I tend to take a lot more care into what I put in this story. Though, all my stories are like my children. **_

_**So… Ive been thinking. And I think a beta would REALLY help me out with this story. I have a lot of ideas, but I don't know how to use them to make this story better.**_

_**Also, my grammar fails sometimes.**_

_**Okay, a lot.**_

_**And, yet, I have no idea how to get a beta! Haha, I'm an idiot! **_

_**So, if you're a beta… PM me, I suppose, so I can talk to you about it? I'd REALLY appreciate it. It'd really help with this story. So… please? **_

_**Um, that's it I suppose. If I don't find a beta in the next couple days, I'll try to update without one. **_

_**So… yes. **_

_**I'm sorry if you thought this was an update, I suck, I know.**_

_**Im sorry. I FAIL. D:**_

_**So, yeah, if you're a beta, if you could please PM me if your interested… and, like, explain this whole beta thing fully to me… Lol.**_

_**That's all! **_

_**If you actually read all of this… you get a kiss from Percy. (on the cheek, though, Annabeth would flip if he kissed you on the lips.)**_

_**If youre a straight guy who read all this… Sorry. Youll learn to love Percy… :D**_

_**PLEEAAASSEEE HELP.**_

_**Love ya.**_

_**~Fire**_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey! I'm not dead! :D But, I have a beta! Thanks to everyone who offered, but I chose… *drum roll*_

_**Lightning-AND'Death**__!_

_So, yes._

_And, Ill update as often as I can. I don't make any promises…_

_So, yes. Enjoy and review and stuff!_

_Oh, and I also now have a kik! My name is "FireInMyHeart226", and if you want you can chat with me or ask me questions… I don't know haha. :D_

_AND I DON'T OWN PJO, SADLY._

Annabeth's POV

It's been about two days since Percy and I had said "I love you"s, and I hadn't really stopped thinking about him since.

Crap. I feel like a… I feel like a_ girl._ Cue the shuddering and repulsed gagging, but I can't really help that.

I walked down the hall ways, passing my peers and clutching my hoodie closer to me, because though it was far from cold, a shiver ran up my spine. It's almost as if I was being watched.

_Almost as if I was being watched._

I quickly turned, scanning the hall for any trace of a stalker. I looked at the end of the hall, where you turn to get into the _other _hallway, and saw a hauntingly stormy blue eye. Then, as soon as it appeared it was gone. I turned back around sharply, ignoring the goose bumps on my arms and trudging along.

**.**

I sighed softly, walking along the path to my neighbor's house where I'd be spending the night. Lately I'd been neglecting Piper and Leo, spending all my time with none other than Percy Jackson. I planned to have a movie night with them tonight; we were going to watch one of our all-time favorites, _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. _**(A/N: Literally JUST saw that… It. Is. So. Epic. Omg.) **I pulled out the extra key that had been made for me, and opened the door to my neighbor's house when I came to it. I pushed open the door quietly, then shut it with the same quietness.

I looked around the plain room, and then walked upstairs to where I knew Piper and Leo would be. They had separate bedrooms, but I found out from Patricia that they had been sleeping together. (… No, not in _that _way… Perverts…) They had been sleeping in the same bed, just holding each other. The thought that I wasn't there made me sad, but I have to have a life as well.

I pushed open the door to Piper's room, finding her sobbing on her bed, her head in her hands, and her shoulders shaking.

I walked over to her quickly, taking a seat on her dark purple bed. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her in to a hug. I rubbed her arm, and made soothing noises, trying to calm her down. When the sobs finally subsided, I turned her head so she was looking at me.

"What's wrong, Piper?" I asked softly. She shook her head, looking like she was going to start crying again. "You can tell me anything, Pipe."

She sighed, and shut her eyes tightly.

"I think I might be a lesbian."

I gasped softly, and released my hands from her face. "Honey, why do you think that?"

She took a deep breath and said, "Well, see, I was curious and I… I looked up porn. I regret it now, but I watched it. See, first I saw straight porn and well… I thought a guy's, er, part looked weird and it kind of grossed me out. Then, I saw lesbian porn and well… It kind of turned me on more than the straight porn. I've never had a crush on a girl, you know I only have crushes on guys, I'm just… I'm so scared, Annabeth. I don't want to be gay. I have nothing against gays, but I don't want to be one… Annie am I gay?" she looked at me, with wide, tearful eyes and I absorbed the information she was telling me.

I hated seeing her in so much pain, but I had no idea what to tell her. I mean, I don't _think _that makes her a lesbian…

_Dear God, why is it that our family is always in pain? _I thought, as I held back tears.

_So, what do you think the answer to Piper's question is? Oh and by the way, I have nothing- NOTHING- against gays. If you like the same gender, that's up to you and I don't judge. Actually, I think it's rather brave for people to be gay, because a lot of prejudiced people like to put others down. So… yeah. A penny for your thoughts? (PS. You aren't getting no penny :P)_

_And, kik me if you want! :D_

_Review, please. It'd inspire me to update :D_


	27. Chapter 27

_I'm sorry, guys. _

_Fuck. _

_I know, I suck, I'm awful, I deserve to be punched. Blah blah blah. _

_Alright, I figure I owe you guys an explanation, and frankly, I really dont feel like explaining everything. _

_Summary: I've been depressed by my awful life and family, I've cut, attempted suicide, and I'm still a fucking mess. I live for my music, and three people. They know who they are. _

_So, yeah. _

_Oh, and, I really want to thank one reviewer in particular (you're all fantasmic, just, hers.. Wow) OceanRiver, thank you so much. 0.0 I'm not very beautiful, but thanks :3 And yeah, I'm usually crazy, lately though I've been a bit more depressed than anything, but around certain I people I still get crazy :) and aw. Poor you with your english teacher.. XD And I love that comparison, normal as a Dursley. I may steal that from you! XD But thanks, and I'll try to update when I can :3 oh and Percy and Annabeth say hello :D _

_Disclaimer: I dont fucking own PJO. We've been over this. -.- _

Annabeth POV

"Honey," I started, "I don't think you are. I mean... Porn is an odd thing. It's based on sexual attraction. And lesbian porn is more on the woman's pleasure. That's probably why you liked it. And a guys thing... Erm. Well, it grossed me out too at first. But it's alright. I'm straight, and I think you are too. Though, if you were gay, that'd be fine. I just dont think you are. Don't you like Jason?"

She wiped her tears, and gave me a shy smile. "Yeah I like him."

I smiled at her, and gave her a tight hug. "See? You're just confused. Don't worry about it, beautiful."

She hugged back and said, "Thanks, Annie. Now... Movie night?"

I smiled at her and nodded. We then went and got Leo, and watched the epicness that is The Lord Of The Rings.

Leo and Piper both fell asleep halfway through the Two Towers, and I just finished the movie by myself, and gave them blankets and pillows, for I'm not strong enough to lift them anymore. I laid down on the floor with my own blanket and pillow, and quickly fell asleep.

(TIME SKIP)

The next day, I was walking home from school with Piper and Leo, and we were laughing about how the gym teacher ( who was an awful woman, dont pity her) had literally fallen by tripping over a ball, and she fell into a cleaning bucket shed been using.

How cliche. But still pretty freaking hilarious.

Anyway, we walked down our neighbor's house's street to where Id be dropping them off, and I'd be spending the day with Percy.

I smiled at that thought, and my pace quickened slightly.

"So, Annabeth," Leo said, "where's Percy taking you? You guys aren't gonna have sex are you?! I swear to god, I'll freaking rip off Percy's testicles!" he said, outraged.

I was torn between laughing and blushing, so i did a bit of both.

"No, Leo, we're just going to hang out. No sexual activity involved," I reassured him.

Well, maybe kissing, but hey... Can't tell him that, or Percy will be short one vital body part.

Leo took a deep breath and nodded contently.

We were almost home, when i felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle.

We were being watched.

_Yeah, there are a lot of grammatical errors. I didn't use my beta (Sowwy! :O) because I wanted to get it up pronto. I will next time though! :D_


	28. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

I know I suck.

Okay I've gotten several PM's asking if I was dead. I've gotten a bunch of

reviews, and I'm sorry for my absence.

I've kind of just... Fallen out of using my account on here.

Now, I am on Twitter, and Wattpad, and Instagram, and Tumblr, so it's not lack

of being on social networking/ fanfiction stuff.

I'm just not into the same things I was, I guess.

I'm into: Divergent, so many bands that I can't list them all, Harry Potter,

poetry, original stories. I still love Percy Jackson. Just not as much. Maximum

Ride, eh. Hunger Games, yes.

I guess I grew up a bit. I dunno.

I've certainly grown as an author.

I write lyrics, poems, and short stories a lot. If you guys want to see some of

the stuff I've written, leave a comment and maybe I shall.

But yeah.

However...

Im not going to be quitting this site, and I will finish this FanFiction as long

as you guys will read it.

I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm well (physically), and that this

isn't over. Expect a chapter soon, I'm back. :)

Hope you guys will support me. Love you all3


	29. Chapter 29 FINAL READ NOW

holler i am back hi! this is the last chapter, because i can't keep up with this story any more. this has been a really fun journey and i love you guys _so_ much!

I sprinted around a sharp corner, I hear footsteps behind me. I have been running too far for too long. I need to stop. I scream for help and jump into the nearest dumpster. I grab my shoe and yank it off of me, my foot coming with it. 'GODDAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!' I scream in my head. 'poop. that was really loud.'

"HAHAHAH GOTYA NOW PRINCESS!", I hear some one yell. I bet his name is Luke. Oh wait no that's Yoshi. I have a terrible fear of Yoshi. He haunts me in my mares. wait nvm i was right that is Luke. He hops into the dumpster with me. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." he says "You will either play patty cake with me and i won't have to restrain you, or i will have to tie you back, and slice off your foot oh wait it is already sliced off nvm wait how did you even do that what."

"none of your business" I spat back at him.

"Poop there is blood on my tie now" he says sadly.

"But you don't have a tie" i say to him

"yeah i do its at home" he says

"oh" i say

"yep" i reply

"okay lets get back to patty cake" he says then starts to eat me out

"wait i thought we were going to play patty cake" i say to him as he continues to stick his tongue up my va -jay-jay.

"this is patty cake" he says

"oh i didn't think it was but okay"

I then hear a loud voice saying "IM COMING ANNABETH!" its percy i know it! he rips open the side of the dumpster and sees luke, who is now trying to give me anal but its hard because he doesn't have any testicles.

"Look Annabeth i have something really important to tell you. Wait why does he get to do that to you and i don't?" he says, noticing luke for the first time.

"idk"

"oh okay but look I'm sexually attracted to owls."

"wha"

"yh"

"oh okay whatever is best for you"

"thanks i knew you would understand"

"luke u have to tinkle lets get on with this"

"whoa tinkle is such a cook word annie when did you think of that I'm telling the whole world"

"kk bb"

percy then comes in the dumpster with us and begins to strum his ukulele as piper and leo come in and record me and luke getting it on to put up on their porn website. they say they get good pay from it. we then decide that we are going to move into one big house together with percy and his owl gf and and piper and leo and their condoms and me and whoever I'm fucking this week. oh and luke and his laptop. we make a good family except for the times when leo and percy go missing yeah then its a big catastrophe. but yep thats the story of how i became famous off of coming up with the word tinkles and the end

t

h

e

e

n

d

x

o

x

x

o


End file.
